For the first time
by Robigna88
Summary: Lt. Kelly Severide is always been a womanizer. He loves women and women love him. He has a lot of adventures but he never really fall in love. At least not after his first fianceè. But when a bad situation brings Det. Erin Lindsay, from CPD, in his life, everything changes and for the first time after years, he starts falling in love again. Linseride all the way here :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I already wrote a Oneshot about Linseride and since I recevied so many good comments I decided to start this story about Erin and Kelly. English is not my first language so, considering how "difficult" is for me, the chapters will be small chapters (a least at the beginning. I hope I can improve with time) I have to thanks a lovely writer of for the help and the support, so Chicago Firestarter thanks a lot :) This story is a Linseride story all the way because I LOVE them so much, so if you don't like them you'll probably not gonna like this story. Anyway remember that reviews are always appreciated and it help the authors to understand how they can make happy their "fans". So feel free to tell me what you all think :) Enjoy :D Roby (from italy)**

**PS speaking of Linseride, I have some project for them. It's not about writing so if you wanna be part of this project, contact me with a PM and I'll give you my personal email so I can tell you everything.**

* * *

><p>1<p>

Kelly Severide could perfectly remember the first time he had met Det. Erin Lindsay. It was the night of the huge blackout and since then he knew he was gone for that girl.

The dimples, the warm brown hair, the smiles, those hazel eyes so bright he could definitely keep watching without getting tired of them. Ever. She was beautiful and she was strong and independent. A real tough cookie that one, and Kelly was intrigued. He had some pretty girls in his past but no one… really none of them was as beautiful as Erin Lindsay.

He felt something different, something he had never felt before, in his stomach every single time he talked to her; something similar to excitement and expectation. Love at first sight someone would say.

He could perfectly remember that raspy voice and the feeling that hit him the first time he heard it.

_«That's actually not why I stopped by» she said. _

And all he heard was _"stopped"_ while he was trying to stop his heartbeat. It was inconvenient in that moment, he thought. She was talking about something dangerous and serious, but the only thing he was thinking was how sexy that voice was.

Yes! Kelly Severide was lost from that first minute she walked in the Firehouse, and there was no coming back from it.

He smiled at the redhead girl in front of him taking the flowers with his left hand. «Thanks!» he said gently before walking out of the shop. He watched the sky upon him and took a deep breath in the street of the cold Chicago.

He was nervous, but in a good way. He was excited like a baby on Christmas morning. He checked the time, it was 8.00 pm; reservations for dinner were at 8.30 pm so he was punctual. His mind started wandering, thinking about what Erin would wear: a dress? Jeans and a t-shirt? He had this image of her in his mind...his heart was a flutter with the thought of her in a red dress. Those beautiful lips colored with the same red, her hair free on her shoulders; the perfect frame for that beautiful face.

He shook his head smiling at his own thoughts and stopped the car in front of Lindsay's place. He climbed the stairs whistling with the flowers in one hand and the car keys in the other. When he got in front of Erin's door, he knocked twice before she opened.

«Hey!» she said with a lipstick in her hand «I am a little bit late. Do you mind coming inside and waiting just a few minutes?»

He shook his head again but he couldn't resist. He took her face gently with his free hand and put a kiss on her lips. She sighed when he let go of her and smiled «You look beautiful,» he said.

She laughed a little and kissed him again very softly. «Maybe I shouldn't put on the lipstick tonight. If your plan for this date involves kisses like this for the rest of the night it would be pointless.»

Kelly nodded, «Good idea.»

Erin nodded, biting her bottom lip and glanced at the flowers in Kelly's hand «Those flowers are for me?»

«Not really!» answered Kelly. «I saw your neighbor, the blonde one. She's very pretty so I thought to bring some flowers for her.»

Erin smiled, «Really? So nice of you.»

«I know, I'm a good boy. Very gentle.»

Erin took the flowers smiling and looked at him for a few seconds. She blushed; she could feel her face on fire. She cleared her throat and rested one hand on his chest. «Let me put these in a vase and then we can go. I'm starving.»

He kissed the tip of her nose «Good. Because I have a reservation at a very good Mexican restaurant.»

«Uuh…» she murmured «Spicy food. I like.»

Kelly followed her with his eyes as she walked towards the kitchen. He sighed feeling happy for the first time in months.

In the kitchen, Erin smiled looking at the flowers. She put them in the water and took a deep breath thinking about the first time she met Kelly. The first time she heard his voice.

_«I'll take my chances,» he said._

But all she could hear in that moment was her heart beating faster. She put the lipstick on the table and slipped on her shoes before going back to him. «I'm ready.»

Kelly Severide smiled and took her hand in his before talking again. «Me too,» he said, and deep down inside they both knew he wasn't just talking about dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKKKK here I am again :) thanks for the reviews and the follows :) I introduce a new character on this one :) let me know what you think about her. And don't forget to let me know if yo wanna be part of my Linseride project. If you are in just PM me :)**

**Like for the first chapter thanks to the awesome Chicago Firestarter for the help :) Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Enjoy, from Italy, Roby.**

* * *

><p>2<p>

_Kelly opened the door of the bathroom and flung himself in going towards the sink. He turned on the faucet and let his hands get fresh under the cold flow. It had been a bad day. He was dead tired and his shift wasn't even over yet._

_He took a deep breath looking at his face in the mirror and smiled thinking about the night. He was going to take Erin out for a real date after the kissing, the flirting and the sweet night they had spent together after the bombing. He was about to leave the bathroom when a woman opened the door, walking inside._

"_Hi!" she said apparently surprised to see someone in there._

"_Hi," he answered quietly. "Who are you? Do you need any help?"_

_She smiled taking her phone out of her pocket. "Oh no," she answered. "I'm waiting for Chief Boden. But he's busy right now and I have to make a call so I thought I'd come to the bathroom to do it. You firefighters are really, really noisy, and I'm trying to call my daughter. She never answers my calls. She thinks I'm boring and over protective. But she's sixteen years old, she's young and naïve, I just worry about her you know… I'm a single mom, I was pregnant at her age, I really don't want that for her. But she keeps telling me that she can take care of herself and I really, really want to believe that. But I don't. That's why I call her every hour." She started laughing and Kelly thought she was very bizarre for sharing practically her whole life story. There was something strange about her._

_He nodded at her with a polite smile and raised one hand to say goodbye. "Well I'll leave you to it." _

"_You think I'm weird don't you?" she interrupted him. "It's what everybody thinks about me when they meet me." She shook her head and sighed, "and the most scary thing is that I do believe they are right. I'm weird and I know that."_

"_It's really ok." Kelly said raising both of his hands this time, "I'm not judging you. Not at all."_

"_It's so nice of you. Thank you. I'm gonna go see if the chief is available now. Nice chat…" she looked at him waiting for a name or something. _

"_Kelly," he said, "Kelly Severide."_

"_Well nice to meet you Kelly Severide. Kelly… what a strange name for a man," she chuckled "I'm Audrey, Audrey Miller, and if my meeting with the chief goes well, I'll see you tomorrow." She left the bathroom and a very confused Kelly behind her. He sighed running a hand through his hair._

"_I'm so tired…" he murmured going back to the common room._

* * *

><p>Erin swallowed her taco and looked at Kelly, "Why are looking at me like that?"<p>

"How am I looking at you?"

"I don't know…" she said drinking a sip of beer, "like you never saw a woman eating before."

Kelly chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not looking at you like that. But yes I'm a little bit surprised. The women I dated in the past were the kind of women that order a salad or something like that."

"Are you telling me that I eat too much? Not very nice of you," she said with an offended voice. Kelly shook his head raising his hands.

"No, no," he said worried. "Nothing like that. I didn't mean to offend you."

Erin looked at him for a second and then she started laughing so hard causing the people at the table next to them to laugh too. "Oh my God," she said. "I adore you Kelly Severide. I was just kidding, but you should see your face right now."

"Ah-ha," answered Kelly drinking a sip of beer. "Very funny Erin."

"I'm funny I know," she told him, "it's a gift. Why don't we just ask for the bill and get out of here? I know a very good place where we can eat an awesome dessert."

Severide smiled taking her hand in his. "Sounds like a good plan," he said, "and since I don't remember if I already told you I'm gonna say it... you look beautiful tonight. More than usual."

The look he gave to her was more sweet than any dessert that ever existed and Erin blushed, lost in those beautiful blue eyes. "I think you are just trying to stun me with these sweet words."

He shrugged. "Maybe!" he teased her.

She chuckled standing up, "I'm paying for dinner."

"Not a chance," he answered standing up too.

"Kelly…"

He silenced her with a sweet kiss taking her face in his hands. Her skin was so soft, her lips a little spicy because of the taco. He had to force himself to let her go and when he did she was smiling, eyes closed and on her beautiful face those cute dimples of hers.

"Damn! What a spicy kiss!" he joked.

She laughed and kissed his chin resting hers on his chest looking at him. "You know what, I think I have some ice cream and some cookies at my place. What do you think about a homemade dessert?"

"Homemade desserts are my favorite."

"Good. Let's go then."

Kelly nodded walking with her towards the cashier of the restaurant. On their way he was stopped by a woman and it took a few seconds for him to remember who she was.

"Hi Kelly Severide," the woman told him.

He smiled a little, "Hi. You are the lady from the bathroom."

"Lady from the bathroom?" asked Erin confused looking at him.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Audrey smiled, "I was at the firehouse this morning. I was waiting to meet the chief and I go to the bathroom to make a call and he was there."

Kelly looked at her, "I was on the way out, that's the truth."

"Yes! He had finished but I stopped him with one of my crazy monologues like I'm probably doing right now so I'm gonna stop talking. I'm so sorry if I bothered you. I'm a little bit… weird I guess," she laughed a little and Erin widened her eyes super confused.

"Have a nice night you two," Audrey said. Then she was gone, like in the morning at the firehouse.

Kelly shook his head turning to look at Erin. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I had the same face you have right now when I met her this morning."

Erin smiled picturing the meeting between Kelly and that woman. "She's quite a character, isn't she?" she said laughing.

"Yeah…" murmured Severide paying the bill "Tell me about it... I was kind of scared in that bathroom alone with her."

Erin laughed again, harder this time and Kelly joined her before leaving the restaurant with her fingers interlocked in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok **** Here I am again with chapter number 3 and some Linseride sexy moment hahahahaha. I'm glad you like the story and I'm happy to write it for all of you.**

**Thanks again to the lovely and talented Chicago Firestarter for the help **

**Enjoy, Roby.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Erin moaned clenching her hands around Kelly's face. Eyes closed, her body still shaken up by the climax. Severide's lips touched hers one more time before he moved next to her, almost breathless. They both turned around to be face to face and she smiled touching his lips. He kissed her fingers keeping her hand in his, moving to be closer to her.

She was beautiful, so damn beautiful, with that porcelain skin and those shining hazel eyes. Erin Lindsay was like a dream come true for him; gorgeous, independent, strong and sweet, a dream for every man, and she was his.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I was thinking that you are beautiful," he answered kissing her hand, "and I was thinking that I like this kind of dessert very, very much. We should do this more often."

They both laughed and Erin came closer to kiss him. "I think you're right Severide. This is the second awesome idea you had since I've known you."

Kelly frowned, "Just the second?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what's the first?"

"To choose me among the hundreds of women who want you," she teased.

The man laughed hard bringing her to his body. "You made my choice pretty easy Lindsay. Those women never had a chance against you."

She kissed his chest and smiled a little, "I'm a champion. I know."

"You really are," said Kelly caressing her hair, "And if you play your cards right I might stay the night."

Erin chuckled, "Shut up! You're not going anywhere."

_No_, thought Kelly, _I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

><p>Audrey woke up suddenly. She stood up and rushed to Sarah's room. She was sleeping and even if she was mad at her delay, she was happy the girl was at home, safe.<p>

She ran a hand through her hair and watched the clock on the wall. It was the middle of the night and she was tired and nervous. She decided a chamomile was a good idea. She really couldn't wait to start her new job in the morning. An entire firehouse full of good men, a place so different from the places where she worked before in her life. She had the feeling that, no matter what, she would be safe with them.

Safety… a feeling she looked for since the day she was fifteen, maybe even before then. She sighed watching the street through the window of the kitchen. The view was awful like the rest of the place, but at least they had a roof over their heads. At least they were together.

* * *

><p>Kelly kissed Erin one more time before standing up from the bed, ready to get dressed. He was late, but that beautiful woman was a good reason to be late.<p>

_The chief will probably disagree with me_, he thought smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Erin standing up, wearing an old grey t-shirt.

"Life is good!" he answered putting his boots on. "I'm just… I don't know."

"Happy?" suggested Erin.

"Yeah! I guess happy is the right word."

Erin smiled pressing her lips against his "Do you want some coffee?"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. It's your free day, you just go back to sleep. Take your time, do some girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" she repeated.

Severide shrugged, "Yeah. Manicure, pedicure. Those kind of things."

She laughed a little, "I don't do those things on my free days."

"Well what do you do usually on your free days?"

"I don't know. I go on a run, or I watch some TV," she said "But maybe, since you will be on shift for two days I could call my other boyfriend. I don't like to be alone."

He nodded, "Sounds awesome baby. Tell him I say hi."

"I will!"

Severide got close to her and kissed her sweetly but passionately, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"You better do. Be careful out there."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Hey Casey!" Kelly called.<p>

"Hey. What's up?"

"Um… I was wondering if you and Dawson are free Thursday night."

Matt shrugged, "I think we are. What's on your mind?"

"I want to introduce you to Erin. And I thought you and Dawson and Shay could just join us for dinner."

"We already know Det. Lindsay," teased Matt.

Kelly laughed a little putting his hands in his pockets. "So are you in?"

"Sure. Let me talk to Gabby, but I'm sure she will be okay with this."

"Good," said Kelly.

Then he looked at the confusion in the common room. The chief was standing in the middle of everyone, a small woman next to him.

"I want to introduce everyone to our new cook," said the chief. "This is Audrey Miller," he added touching the woman's arm. "Let's welcome her as we usually do with all the new arrivals."

A chorus of "_hi" and "welcome"_ filled the room and Severide widened his eyes looking at the woman.

"Oh boy…" he muttered surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am :D Thanks very much for the reviews and the follows. Somone asked me to do longer chapters and that's what I'll try to do starting with this chapter. Here we have some drama, some sweet Linseride and a very confused Cruz hahahah.**

**Let me know what you all think, reviews are important for an author. Especially one that, like me, wants to make the fans happy.**

**In the next chapter we'll have new faces and some clue about Audrey's past. And of course our Linseride :)**

**Thanks a lot to Chicago Firestarter for the help. She's really an angel not just a awesome writer.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>4<p>

Audrey looked around searching for the pepper. The firehouse was a nice place; warm, safe and those firemen were friendly enough to make her feel at home pretty much immediately. The only annoying thing was that damn bell! She always knew firefighters had a hectic, rough life but that bell… She was tired of it after just two months, she couldn't even imagine how tired those men were.

There was Cruz, a big hispanic man, Otis the Russian guy always with something to say, Hermann father of five children with a bad business acumen, Mouch, real name Randy, Clarke the silent man, Lt. Casey and his beautiful girlfriend Gabriela, Lt. Severide, Shay, Capp, Tony, Chief Boden and Peter Mills. Oh and Pouch of course.

She really liked all of them already; they were all nice with her, but she had her favorite picked out - Peter Mills. The guy could cook very well and Audrey was happy about that, he could always help.

"Hey Audrey!" called Hermann. "We're starving."

Audrey smiled, "Be patient Hermann. It will be ready in ten minutes."

"Yeah, what are you cooking by the way?" asked Cruz.

"Golden chicken," answered Audrey.

Cruz looked at the others shaking his head. Confused… he was confused.

Kelly laughed and walked toward Audrey to get some water. "You confused them with your golden chicken."

The woman turned around and faced the men, all looking at her with their curious and perplexed eyes. "It's chicken with breadcrumbs, some olive and some tomato, nothing so weird. Relax guys," she told them. "And by the way you really shouldn't judge, you know? You're not that expert and good with all this cooking stuff, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Amen!" exclaimed Mouch from the couch.

**Truck 81. Squad 3. Ambulance 61. Car accident.**

Everybody stood up and Casey looked at Audrey. "The golden chicken will have to wait," he said following the others toward the trucks.

* * *

><p>Adam didn't know for sure how it happened, everything was kind of a blur. He remembered a car coming really fast in front of theirs, Erin tried to avoid it and the scream when they hit the bridge going right down to the lake.<p>

He shook his head looking around him. He wanted to scream but his voice was like… lost. Lost somewhere in that bed of water around him.

"Lindsay…" he murmured. He waved his arms in the water but he couldn't see her. He could hear the sirens but that sound seemed so far away. "Lindsay! Erin!" he yelled.

He went underwater, hoping to find her but he couldn't stay down as long as he wanted and when he resurfaced the firefighters were ready to go get them. He closed his eyes for a second and then he looked directly to the river bank. Was it Kelly Severide over there? Did he know Erin was the one underwater, probably trapped in the car?

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "Erin is down there."

From the bank, Kelly frowned looking at the man in the water. It could have been just his imagination but he was ready to swear he heard Erin's name. It took a few seconds for him to recognize the man and when he did everything became terribly real.

"Oh my God!" he said racing in the water.

The chief looked at his lieutenant not quite understanding at first. He was definitely missing something. "Casey!" he yelled "What's going on?"

"The one in the water is Adam Ruzek. Lindsay's colleague," Matt answered quickly ready to do everything he could to help Severide.

Boden walked toward the water, following Matt and his men. "Are you telling me Det. Erin Lindsay is the one to rescue?"

Matt nodded and the chief felt something hurting in his stomach. He didn't know the woman very well, but sure as hell he owed something to that girl. She had taken care of his firehouse so much; protecting Kelly, saving Katie from Keeler, helping Otis when he was a suspect, helping Cruz's brother. She was there every time they needed and he was so damn grateful for that. She was a young, brave, good woman and now she needed them.

"Gabby! Shay! Be ready with that gurney. Mills help Clarke bring that man out of the water," he ordered try to maintain the control. "Cruz be ready to clear the road with the truck; when Kelly brings Lindsay out of the water, we have to be ready to take her to the hospital as fast as we can."

Cruz nodded watching the lake. Erin Lindsay helped him so much when he needed, she was the only good thing in Voight's unit. She and Antonio. He watched the sky praying to the God he believed in, stopping next to the truck ready to do everything he had to.

Mills and Capp placed a very frozen Ruzek on the river bank and turned around to look for their lieutenant.

Adam ran his hand through his hair not moving when Shay and Gabby covered him with a warm blanket. "Lindsay…" he murmured shaking.

"I'm sure she will be okay," Shay told him rubbing his back, "Kelly is gonna bring her out of there."

He nodded without even realizing that his head was moving and stood up when he saw Kelly resurface with Erin in his arms. He let the blanket fall and helped Kelly putting Erin down on the asphalt. Shay moved him roughly out of the way while Kelly removed the mask from his face, his blue eyes full of fear and tears.

Gabby stopped working on Lindsay after a few minutes and she looked at Shay shaking her head very discreetly.

"Why did you stop?" yelled Kelly. "Do something!"

Shay looked at her friend. He was terrified, she couldn't remember having seen him like that before. She put her hands on Erin's chest and started CPR again. She prayed silently, hoping that, if there was a God, he was going to help them right there, right then.

After a few seconds Erin coughed the water out, letting everyone sigh deeply with relief.

"Erin…" whispered Kelly taking her hand, "Erin can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes for a second, just a second before closing them again, her heartbeat very weak. She coughed once more, blood this time and Kelly felt his heart stop.

"Damn!" yelled Gabby.

"What's going on?" asked Kelly not really willing to move from Erin's side but pushed by a worried Shay.

"She probably has some internal injury. We have to go to the hospital. Now!" said Shay. Mills brought the gurney closer and they pulled Erin on it rushing her to the ambo. It was bad. Very bad.

* * *

><p>Kelly ran a hand through his hair and stopped it on his neck. He felt tense, nervous, scared and all he wanted to do was scream or cry, or hit something, maybe all these things together. He rested his back against the wall right next to the door through which the doctors had brought Erin after they arrived.<p>

The chief's prayers to wait with all of them in the waiting room unheard. He was not moving from there. This was _his_ girl behind that damn door. He smiled thinking about the night she "officially" had met Shay, Dawson and Matt.

_Erin moved her hands up and down her thighs. She was really really nervous. Nervous like never before in her life. Kelly laughed shaking his head._

"_It's not funny Severide!" she said looking at him. His vintage, masculine car filled with his amused laughter._

"_I'm sorry," he said, "I just don't understand why you are so nervous about this dinner. You already know them."_

"_Yes. But I know them as Erin Lindsay from CPD, not like Erin Lindsay their golden boy's girlfriend."_

"_Golden boy?" asked Kelly._

"_Yes!" answered Erin. "I'm meeting your best friend, your "work brother" and his girlfriend. Actually she's the only one that doesn't make me nervous. I know her better than the others. Because of Antonio, you know…" _

"_Uh-huh," Kelly nodded stopping the car, "so… are you?"_

"_What?"_

"_You just said you're my girlfriend. Are you?" His voice was a little unsure and Erin found it cute somehow._

"_Let me think; we kissed, we made love, then we went out on a date, we spent a lot of time together and now I'm officially meeting your friends," she said. "Yes! I'm definitely your girlfriend Severide. Sorry but you're stuck with me lieutenant." She caressed his short hair smiling._

_He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling her hand was able to give him and sighed. "I'm glad I am," he said sincerely. "Are you ready to meet the golden boy's team?"_

_She nodded and reached his lips to kiss him softly, "Ready."_

Kelly melted in tears and slid to the floor hiding his face in his hands. She had to be ok. She had to, because he loved her.

* * *

><p>Hank Voight slammed the car's door and quickened his pace. All he knew was that Erin and Ruzek were in a car accident and Firehouse 51 helped them. Ruzek was perfectly fine, Erin was in bad shape.<p>

"I'm Detective Hank Voight," he said to the first nurse he met. "Erin Lindsay was brought here. She was in a car crash."

The nurse, a huge black woman named Sandra – or at least that was what the tag on her uniform said – shook her head going behind the desk. "I'm sorry I don't know anything about it."

"Would you mind finding someone who knows something?"

She glanced at him with a look that said something like _Don't you see how busy I am?_ and she put a hand on her hip. "Sir, I really have a lot of things to do and..."

"My daughter was brought here after a car accident. All I know is that she's not doing well, she's probably in the OR right now. I'm worried about her and good manners are not really my style. So stop whatever you're doing and tell me how she is," yelled Voight.

The nurse stared at him, not even a blink, and typed something on her computer. "Erin Lindsay, 33 years old. She's in OR 3, second floor."

Voight walked toward the elevator with Antonio and Halstead thanking the woman before following him. When the metallic doors opened on the floor, Voight saw the entire Firehouse 51 in the waiting room. Chief Boden was right next to the elevator, looking at his men with a worried look on his face.

"Voight!" he said when he saw him.

The sergeant turned to face him. "How's Erin?"

"We don't know anything yet. We did all we could, now we just have to wait."

Voight nodded, "Thanks chief. You helped her."

"Like she helped us, all of us. She's like family to us. We are here for her," said the chief. And his tone was letting Voight know that Erin was really the only reason they were there. Nothing else, especially not him. Not after all he had done.

"What about Ruzek? Where is he?" asked Halstead.

"He's fine," answered Boden breaking his eye contact with Voight. "He's in room number 26, he's getting some routine tests done."

Antonio nodded as he stepped with Halstead in the direction of Adam's room leaving Voight alone with the firemen, his phone in hand to call Olinsky.

_Let's just hope they don't kill each other in the meantime, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Matt gave Severide a bottle of water and sat next to him on the floor. He was worried about Erin, but he was worried about Kelly too.<p>

He had never seen his friend like that, maybe just when Shay nearly lost her life in that bad ambulance crash last year. But there was something totally different in Kelly's face right now. He sighed realizing what it was and smiled a little, not really surprised.

It was clear since the first moment they had met that there was something special between Kelly and Erin, something chemical, something immediate, undeniable and in that moment it was clearer than ever; Kelly Severide was obviously in love with that woman.

"She'll be okay. Just wait and see," he told Kelly.

"How can you be so sure about this? She was coughing blood Casey."

"She's a tough one that one."

Kelly nodded closing his eyes for a second. He stood up when a doctor came through the door and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Are you here for Erin Lindsay?"

Kelly nodded, feeling his heart beating so fast he thought it was about to explode. "How is she?"

"She'll be ok," the doctor answered. "She's a tough one that one."

Kelly sighed and thanked God.

"I told you!" Matt told him. "I'm gonna go update the others."

Severide nodded watching him walk away. Then he looked at the doctor. "Can I see her?"

"Sure," he said. "Follow me."

They walked the hallway and stopped in front of a glass door.

"Go on in," the doctor instructed, "But just five minutes. She needs to rest."

Kelly push the door and walked slowly. He reached Erin's bed and kissed her forehead. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered smiling. He cried caressing her face with two fingers. "The doc said you are a tough one." He kissed her lips softly letting some tears fall down his cheeks. "My little warrior," he said before kissing her lips again. "Wake up soon Erin. There's something really important I have to tell you."

Kelly gently sat on the bed and smiled looking at her. She was sleeping and he was not going anywhere. Not without her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with chap number 5. It's long, I promise you xD **

**Thanks all of you for the reviews, the follow and fav and the support. I really really appreciate everything.**

**Here some sweet Kelly, some impressed Voight and a new face.**

**Thanks a lot to Chicago Firestarter for the help. Like I said before, she's an angel.**

**Enjoy and please let me always know what you all think, it's important to me :)**

**I hope you like. **

**Roby.**

* * *

><p>5<p>

Voight came into Erin's room closing the door softly behind him. She was still sleeping and Severide was on a chair next to the bed. He looked tired but he was awake. Voight thought that he had definitely missed something. Apparently his daughter was in a relationship with the lieutenant but he didn't know anything about it until now.

Severide stared at him for a second, then his gaze moved back to Erin. He really didn't give a shit about what Voight thought, but he knew he was like a father for Erin, so he decided he had to at least be civil with the sergeant. He owed that to the beautiful woman laying asleep in that bed next to him.

"Doctors said she will be okay. She's sleeping but just because the medicines knocked her out," he told the older man.

Voight nodded gazing at Erin from the foot of the bed. She looked so pale, but he could see, somewhere in that pretty face, her usual smirk. He smiled and sighed in relief. He was definitely too old for those kind of emotions…

"You look tired," he said to Kelly, "why don't you go home for a couple of hours, recharge your battery and then…"

Severide shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Voight laughed a little. "Okay, let me rephrase. Go home lieutenant, I wanna stay with Erin for a while. Alone."

Kelly took a deep breath and stood up. "Let me rephrase my answer for you Voight! I'm not moving from this room. You wanna stay with Erin for a while? Go to the other side of the bed, take a seat and wait."

Voight took a few steps toward the man. He would have slapped him if he wasn't be so impressed by him. The way he was talking to him was just the way the sergeant liked. No shaking voice and some fury in his eyes. And he obviously cared about Erin and that was the most important thing.

The sergeant stepped back, took a chair and sat on the other side of the bed taking one of Erin's hand in his. _My strong little girl_ he thought with some pride in his eyes.

Kelly sat again and waited for almost another hour fighting with the tiredness and the pull of sleep, watching Voight slowly close his eyes, not leaving Erin's hand; and then finally she opened her eyes. She looked around taking a few seconds to remember what happened. She saw Hank on one side of the bed, his hand strongly around hers; on the other side there was Kelly, he was watching his feet probably trying not to fall asleep.

"You should hold my hand you know?" she said with a voice so weak, so different from her usual.

Kelly's head snapped up, he smiled forcing himself not to cry. "Should I?" he asked her standing up from the chair and sitting on the bed.

"Yes! Everyone knows that. It's been written in every romance and shown in every love movie. You just ruined our epic romantic moment Severide!" answered Erin.

Kelly laughed trying not to wake Voight. "I'm very sorry," he said taking her hand in his. He leaned down to kiss her and then his face became serious, "You scared me Lindsay."

She nodded lightly, "I know. But I'm okay now. What about Ruzek? Is he okay?"

Severide sighed. "He's fine. Just a little shaken. He thought you were going to die, we all did." His voice broke and he cleared his throat trying to take control of his emotions.

"Die? I'm not going anywhere. I told you Severide… You're stuck with me," she told him forcing a small laugh.

The lieutenant looked at her and he lost himself in those hazel eyes. She looked weak and pale, but she was still beautiful.

"Erin," he started "I…"

"Kid!" exclaimed Voight rubbing his eyes. "You finally woke up!"

Erin smiled breaking the eye contact with Severide and staring at the older man. She was alive, and the two most important men in her life were there with her.

* * *

><p>Audrey came into the firehouse walking slowly. She was tired, she hadn't slept very well and fighting with Sarah didn't help.<p>

"Good morning everyone," she said once she reached the common room.

"Good morning sweetheart!" answered Hermann, not looking up from his newspaper. Everyone else just nodded smiling. She reached the stove, washed her hands and put on a pan, rolling her neck in small circles to dissolve the tension, or at least trying to.

"Rough night?" asked Casey showing up behind her.

She shrugged a little. "I didn't sleep very well and I fought with my daughter pretty much all night."

Matt nodded still a bit surprised that this young woman had a teenage daughter. "Sounds like your daughter is not really the most lovable teenager out there." He smiled and Audrey nodded starting to cook some pancakes.

"Tell me about it…" she murmured "Being a single mom sucks!" she added, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure you're doing a good job."

Audrey took a deep breath, "I try."

Casey cleared his throat and turned around to help Audrey with the pancakes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do you wanna know about my daughter's father?"

"Just if you want to talk about it."

"Well," started Audrey, "I was sixteen and I thought he was the love of my life. Turned out he was a real jerk and when I found out I was pregnant he told me to get rid of the baby. I said no and he just took off."

"And you never saw him again?" asked Casey.

The woman moistened her lips. "I did see him again when Sarah was three, and I really wish I didn't." Her voice broke a little and Casey instinctively put an arm around her shoulders for a moment.

Audrey forced a smile and turned around to grab some fruit. Lieutenant Severide was there; he was drinking a cup of coffee, looking at them and she wondered how much he had heard.

"Good morning Kelly," she said smiling, "How is your girlfriend?"

He drank a sip of coffee before answering. "She's doing better, thanks. She's angry because she doesn't like hospitals and she really hates those jello cups they keep giving her, but doctors want to keep her one more night."

Audrey nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

Kelly smiled, "Thanks Audrey."

"I'm starving!" called out Shay from the couch.

Audrey laughed. "Ready in five minutes!" she answered turning back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Erin closed the magazine puffing. She hated hospitals and she really couldn't stand the idea of staying there another night, actually not another minute. But the doctors were very clear about it; she was going to stay in that damn room another night. Period!<p>

Voight of course didn't help with his backing up the doc.

_You have to stay here kid. End of discussion, _he told her with his most severe tone.

Lindsay took a deep breath wanting to send a text to her handsome man, but she knew that he was on shift, probably busy. She smiled thinking about how sweet he had been with her since the accident. More than usual. A level of sweetness that Lindsay never liked in a man, but that was adorable coming from the fireman.

She closed her eyes trying to relax, but she missed her bed, her house…

"Knock knock!"

Erin looked in front of her. There was a woman at the door, waiting for the permission to come inside.

"Can I help you?" she asked her.

The woman smiled realizing that the detective didn't remember her. "I'm Audrey, from Firehouse 51. We met just once at…"

"The Mexican restaurant," said Erin. "I remember now. You are the lady from the bathroom."

Audrey frowned a little. "Yeah! That's me. But I prefer Audrey." She smiled warmly and Erin motioned for her to enter.

"Ehm… Kelly told me you have to stay here another night. He also told me you are very tired of the jello the hospital keeps giving you so I thought you might like some cookies," Audrey told her walking toward the bed.

"Cookies?" asked Erin. "Sounds like heaven right about now."

Audrey laughed and opened a small square box. The chocolate and cinnamon cookies smelled delicious and Erin grabbed one with a childish smile on her face.

"Wow!" she exclaimed after the first bite, "These are awesome. I can feel the cinnamon, it's so delicate. Did you made them?"

"Yes. I made them for you. These are the same cookies I make for my daughter when she's sick."

Erin widened a little. "Do you have a daughter?"

The other nodded. "I do. Her name is Sarah, she's sixteen," she told her, "and she's driving me crazy."

Lindsay laughed, "Problematic child?"

"Oh yeah…" answered Audrey. "I'm doing my best but sometimes I ask myself if it's enough."

The detective smiled a little. There was something about that woman, but she really couldn't understand what it was. Something melancholy, for sure.

Audrey checked her watch. "I have to go now," she said. "When you get out of here stop by the firehouse for lunch or dinner. I could really use some help with those firemen. All they wanna eat are steaks and candy. I think they don't even know what cinnamon is."

Erin chuckled, "I definitely will. Thanks for stopping by."

"My pleasure."

Audrey left the room smiling thinking that she really liked that Detective Lindsay.

* * *

><p>"So it's true!" she said, "All I heard about firemen is real."<p>

Mouch looked at the young woman with confusion. He had no idea who she was but most importantly he had no idea what she was talking about. Cruz stood up greeting her. "Can we help you?" he asked her.

"No thanks. But you can help the community and lose some weight. What if a baby got trapped in some narrow place? How can you go inside and save him with this paunch? And you…" her gaze moved from Cruz to Mouch. "How old are you?"

Kelly frowned getting close to her. "That's enough!" he said, "Get out of here."

The young woman brushed her red hair. "You on the other hand look exactly like the dream fireman," she told him. "And by the way I would love to get out of here but I'm looking for my mom and she was supposed to be here."

"And who's your mom miss _venomous tongue_?" asked Hermann.

The girl sat on the table. "She works here... she cooks for you or something."

"No way!" exclaimed Gabby very surprised. "You can't be Audrey's daughter." _You must be the devil__'__s daughter _she thought. But she didn't say it.

The mom arrived at that exact moment and everyone looked at her confused. She stopped in her tracks, glancing at her daughter. "Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"She's spreading her shine all around," answered Otis sarcastically.

"I kind of like her," added Shay smiling a little.

Audrey shook her head. She didn't know what her daughter said or did, but she knew her enough to know she probably owed an apology to everyone in the room.

"Whatever she said or did, I'm so sorry," she said grabbing Sarah's arm and dragging her out of there.

"Poor Audrey," said Hermann when they remained alone.

Kelly sighed putting his hands in his pockets. He thought Hermann was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo Severide was about to said something to Erin... But what? Stay tuned to find out ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am with chap 6. I'll try t be fast, but this is a long one, I promise :)**

**Thanks to everyone who review, fav and follow this. It means a lot to me. Please let me know what you all think, it's important for me. So leave me a comment ;)**

**As always thanks to the lovely Chicago Firestarter for the help :)**

**Enjoy :) Roby.**

* * *

><p>6<p>

"Sarah, you're not going to that party. Period!" Audrey sighed trying to remain calm. Her daughter's arrogant expression wasn't helping.

"Audrey, you really don't understand. I…"

"Mom!" exclaimed Audrey. "You call me mom, not Audrey. And we're not discussing this anymore. Now can we please go inside and spend some time together without fighting?"

Sarah shook her head. "No!" she said. "Mom, if I don't go to this party, my friends will think that I'm a loser. This is the mother of all parties and I really have to go."

Audrey closed her eyes for a minute. _Why, why does being her mom have to be so damn hard? _she thought looking at her daughter. She felt useless again, like she was not good enough for that teenager. Maybe, she thought, Sarah needed someone more severe, someone with a stronger personality, stricter. Maybe… she shook her head pushing away those thoughts, that was her daughter, no matter how hard being her mom was, she was hers. She had grown inside of her for nine months, and when she was born, it was immediate love.

The red hair, the porcelain skin, those big green eyes. She looked exactly like her father. The same father that almost killed her when she was three, angry because she was crying too much.

Audrey cleared her throat losing herself in that memory she always tried to push away, but it was always there to mess with her mind and her confidence.

_The man took the baby in his arms. He shook her angrily causing her to cry louder. The beautiful red hair shaking following her every movement. Audrey was looking at them from the floor, not able to react. Her mouth full of blood, her right eye bloody. She felt cold, like she never had before._

"_Let her go!" she yelled. Or at least she wanted to yell. All that came out from her throat was a raspy moan. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was at the hospital and her baby girl wasn't crying anymore._

"You're not going," Audrey repeated. "Now you have two choices; you can come with me inside and play nice with the people I work with, or you can go home."

Sarah pursed her lips, her big eyes full of tears. "I hate you!" she said "I wish you were the one who left, not my father."

Audrey didn't really realize her hand was moving. She slapped Sarah with all the strength she had, with all the anger built up. A gesture she regretted right after.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured not quite believing what she had done.

The girl touched her own cheek. She took a deep breath and glared at her mother with a look Audrey never saw before. Then she walked away, almost running and Audrey knew she had crossed the line.

She knew she had to follow her, but she also knew that, in the specific situation, she was like her; she needed some time alone.

The woman walked back inside the common room, trying to control her feelings, her emotions. So damn hard to bury all those things inside just to preserve the mask she built to protect herself. Hermann approached her at the stove.

"That's really your daughter?" he asked.

"She sure knows how to socialize," added Otis sarcastically before Audrey could say anything.

She took the blows silently knowing they were right after all.

Mouch turned off the TV. "I read a book once," he said. "It was about the state of being a parent and the responsibilities involved or something like that. Maybe…"

Audrey threw the pan into the sink causing Shay to jump a little. The

entire firehouse turned to look at her.

"A book?" she asked turning around. "Do you even have any idea of what you are talking about?"

Mouch opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Relax," said Hermann "We didn't mean to…"

"To what?" Audrey interrupted him. "To judge me? To talk about something you obviously don't know anything about it?" she added "Well it seems like that's just what you all are doing."

Matt stood up reaching for Hermann, standing in front of Audrey. "No one is judging you Audrey."

She smiled a little. "Never mind," she said. "Peter, could you cook something for lunch? I don't feel good, I just… I just wanna go home."

Mills nodded, "Sure."

"C'mon kid. Don't be like that," said Hermann, a little guilt in his voice, his eyes following her.

She didn't answer. She just left the room with all the firemen looking at her. She made her way out of the firehouse; she wanted to cry and scream but she didn't do it. Her mask had to be rebuilt after that scene in the kitchen, she couldn't risk letting anyone see beneath.

She almost slammed straight into a woman with beautiful brown hair, a sweet face, wearing the most elegant dress. She looked at her a little shyly, "I'm sorry."

The woman smiled. "No problem," she answered. "Actually you can help me. Do you work here?"

Audrey looked at the door, "Yes."

"Is Kelly Severide inside?" asked the other.

_Of course you are looking for Kelly_ she thought.

"Yes," she answered "I think he's in his office. You just have to pass that door and…"

The woman in front of her nodded. "I know where his office is. Last year I spent a lot of time here."

Audrey frowned a little, "You worked here?"

"No. I was Kelly's girlfriend. Have a nice day."

Audrey followed her until she disappeared behind the door. She shook her head thinking about Erin Lindsay and she didn't know why exactly.

* * *

><p>Erin was all smiles. Finally, finally she was out of that damn hospital. She was ready to surprise her man; an appearance at the firehouse to pick him up and then an awesome dinner at "Piccola Italia" her favorite pizzeria, the best pizza in all of Chicago.<p>

Yeah, it would be a great night.

She paid the taxi driver and she was out of the cab in thirty seconds. The trucks were not at the station which she thought was even better than what she had planned. She would sit inside the common room, talk a little with Audrey, play with Pouch and surprise Kelly waiting for him in "his" own house.

Erin walked inside the common room, her side was hurting and she found herself thinking that maybe it was better for her to sit down for a while.

_Maybe too much enthusiasm…_ she thought deciding to take it easy. She didn't wanna risk getting stuck in the hospital again because, as always, she wanted to do things her own stubborn way. She shook her head surprised by her own wisdom and looked around meeting an empty room. Audrey wasn't there and Pouch was sleeping on some green pillow.

Erin smiled occupying the spot that usually belonged to Mouch. She would have to wait there in the quiet, enjoying the silence. She closed her eyes, and she was about to fall asleep when she heard the sound of heels. She turned around and faced a young woman with a red dress. She was drinking a cup of coffee and Erin smiled at her startled expression.

"Hey!" the woman said reaching for her on the couch.

"Hey! I thought no one was here."

That unfamiliar face nodded, "Yeah. They are out on a call. I came here about an hour ago and the call arrived pretty much immediately after. They're not back yet."

Lindsay pursed her lips, "I hope nothing bad happened." Her thoughts flew to the night of the explosion. That night that ruined so many lives but that she couldn't help but remember with a sweet feeling in her heart. That night, after all, brought Kelly into her arms.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "I'm Renee Royce by the way."

Erin smiled. "Erin Lindsay," she said. "Are you waiting for one of the guys?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. I just got out of the hospital after a bad car crash. I came here to surprise him." Erin's voice was full of enthusiasm, a joy she hadn't felt since… damn! She couldn't remember how long she had felt dark and incomplete. A part of those feelings never left her, even after Voight took her in.

_Speak of the devil _she thought watching Voight's name flashing on the screen of her phone. She smiled to Renee standing up, "Voight!"

"**Lindsay where the hell are you? I came to the hospital and some nurse told me you've checked yourself out. Why?"**

She sighed leaning on the table, "Hank calm down. Doc told me I could go home and I did."

"**So you are home now?"**

"No. I'm at the firehouse. I'm waiting for…"

"**Kid. I'm at your place, you should really come home."**

Voight's voice sounded so weird, so calm she almost thought she wasn't talking to the real sergeant. "Hank, I promise you, I'm fine. Just…"

"**Erin. It's about your mom. Come home. We have to talk."**

* * *

><p>When they came back to the firehouse Kelly sighed lightly hoping that, once in the common room, Renee wouldn't be there. Seeing her after all that time, after all the changes in his life, after Lindsay… He shook his head trying to control his emotions and took his phone thinking about calling Erin.<p>

Renee walked toward him, forcing the lieutenant to face reality; she was still there.

Everyone, chief included, glanced at them. At the girl that broke Kelly's heart with the dream of that family the lieutenant always wanted. Renee looked at Shay for a moment and Gabby thought it was better to take the blonde far away from there. Quick.

Shay didn't agree with Dawson though. She reached for her best friend and faced Renee like she should have done much earlier.

"You shouldn't be here!" Shay started.

Severide shook his head, "Shay, please. Go inside."

But Shay pointed a finger at Renee. "You broke his heart. It took time but now he's good. He's happy and in love. He has a girlfriend who really loves him and…"

"Shay! Stop!" Severide faced his friend giving her a look that said _Mind your own business this time. I got this._

Leslie opened her mouth to say something but instead she just shook her head, taking a few steps back.

"I know he has a girlfriend," said Renee nodding. "I met her. We had a nice talk when you were out."

Kelly turned around abruptly, almost like his body just turned by itself.

"What?!" he and Shay asked at the same time.

"She was here?" added Severide looking at Renee.

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't know who she was. She told me she just got out of the hospital and she was here to surprise her boyfriend. I said I was there for someone too and at the end she got a call and she practically ran away asking me to tell her boyfriend Kelly Severide she had to go. Some family business I think."

Kelly rubbed his eyes. "What did you tell her?" he asked her.

"Nothing Kelly. We really didn't have the time to share our secrets," she answered, her voice sounding a little angry. "Look, I'm not here to cause troubles. I just wanted to see you and talk to you and…"

"Stop right there!" told her Kelly "I can't talk to you right now and honestly I really don't know if I'm going to have any time for this. So thanks for stopping by but just… just go."

He took off, reaching for his phone. Calling Erin was the only thing he could find time for.

* * *

><p>Erin shook her head not quite believing the words that came out of Voight's mouth. Her past was haunting her and somehow it was still able to hurt her, to turn her life upside down.<p>

Voight got close to her squeezing her hand to bring her back to reality. She looked so lost in that moment, so small. He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine, that the feeling she was trying to push away was normal. _It gets easier with time kid._

But he wasn't good with words so he just looped his hands around hers hoping that would be enough to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"Are you ok?" he asked. _What a stupid question_… he thought.

Erin cleared her throat fighting the tears. "Ehm… Yes. I'm good. I mean we all knew this is the only way it could end, right?" her eyes searching for an answer in her mentor's face.

"I guess so," Voight caressed her hair.

She nodded. "So she's gone…" she murmured.

"She is," confirmed Hank. "Tell me what you are thinking right now."

Erin stood up. "I'm thinking that I'm hungry. So I'm gonna go grab some pizza at my favorite place."

Voight sighed, "Erin…"

"I'm ok. I swear. I'll call you if I need anything."

She was out the door before Voight could say anything. He shook his head running a hand through his hair feeling useless like never before.

* * *

><p>Kelly entered the pizzeria, eyes scanning the patrons. He immediately saw his girl and he reached for her almost running.<p>

She smiled when she saw him, the tears she was holding back for so long ready to fall. He slid into the booth taking her face in both hands. He kissed her sweetly and she smiled against his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out of the hospital?" he asked her.

Erin brushed her fingers against his cheek. He was so handsome, those blue eyes were glowing as they looked at her.

"What's going on babe?" he caressed her eyebrow knowing that something was wrong.

She kissed him loving the way he looked at her. A way that made her feel special.

"My mom died," she whispered.

Kelly's eyes widened shaken up by the news. He kissed her forehead pulling her into his chest tightly. "I'm so sorry Erin," he told her. "I'm right here."

Erin grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding on to him. Yeah… he was right there. Everything was going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are with a chapter who give us some clue on Audrey's past and the most sweet Linseride ever :)**

**Thank you, all of you for the lovely reviews and the fav and the follow... I'm really happy you like this story.**

**As usual thanks to the LOVELY Chicago Firestarter who always finds the time to help me with my bad english.**

**Enjoy the chap and pleaseee let me know what you think.**

**PS I have a Linseride fb page if you wanna join me and the other Linseride fans :) I'll leave the link in my profile author description :)**

* * *

><p>7<p>

When she heard the bell, she jumped a little and rubbed her eyes running toward the door. Sarah wasn't home yet and after their fight, Audrey was starting to feel worried. Her daughter could be impulsive sometimes, much too impulsive.

She opened the door a little without looking through the peephole and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. That face… she hoped she would never see that face again, that red hair, the smirk on his face.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked.

The man smiled, inviting himself in. He looked around and then he faced Audrey again.

"What a nice little place," he said. "So you were playing the _perfect little life_ with my daughter while I was in jail for something I didn't do."

Audrey shook her head trying to control her feelings. She was nervous but she couldn't let him see how scared she was. He couldn't read her emotions, she wouldn't let that happen.

"The only thing you and Sarah have in common is blood, and I learned at my expense that blood has nothing to do with family," she answered.

The man in front of her laughed and reached for the table, grabbing a red apple. "Maybe you are right, or maybe not. But you know what? It doesn't matter... I'm here to stay, so get over all your bullshit, we'll be a family again."

"Again?" asked Audrey. "We've never been a family and, honestly? It's ok for me. Now please get out of my house."

"What if I wanna stay?"

"I'm gonna call the police Alex, I swear to God."

Alex went close to her and touched her face for a long minute. "Look who became so brave all of a sudden. Last time I saw you and that little bastard you weren't so bold."

Audrey raised a hand to hit him. No one could call her daughter _little bastard_, especially not him. But her attempt to react was not a smart move. He grabbed her wrist with his left hand and pushed her very hard against the wall. She felt pain and something warm on her neck. She was bleeding and her view was clouded. Fortunately, Sarah wasn't home, she thought.

After a few seconds Alex pressed his lips on hers for a minute. "I will be back Audrey. I have some business to take care of but I'll be back soon as you can imagine and I'm gonna stay. So get used to it."

He walked out of the house and Audrey crawled toward the door. She closed it and ran a hand through her hair. She was bleeding she thought, but a hospital was out of the question. She really didn't need a bunch of nurses ready to ask a lot of questions. She stood up and reached for her phone; there were only two people who could help her in that moment. And she hoped they were willing to help her without asking her anything.

"Shay," she said when the blonde answered. "I need help."

* * *

><p>Kelly took Erin's hand in his. Softly because he didn't wanna wake her up. She looked exhausted and Kelly sighed in relief when she fell asleep. She needed to rest.<p>

He caressed her hair, brushing some from her beautiful face. Voight stopped by twice, both times a little irritated by the lieutenant's presence, actually more annoyed by the fact that Erin had chosen someone else to open up to this time. She was like a daughter to him, and Kelly definitely respected that. He respected his feelings about this too, that's why he had to reassure him; he was there for Erin and he would have make sure she was fine before leaving. Texting him every hour with an update about her was another little thing Kelly felt right doing.

He looked at Erin once more. She was so strong and so passionate… after she told him about her complicated past, how strong she had to be to get through all those awful things, he was sure; he was in love with her. But that was really not the time for those three words.

Kelly stood up and reached for the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He needed it, otherwise he would probably fall asleep. He was dead tired, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Erin seemed strong, but he knew how deep her pain was. The image of your mom dead, alone in some rehab facility in Colorado was an image able to shake everyone, even someone strong like her.

"Kelly."

He heard Erin's voice and turned around to face her. "Hey gorgeous," he said smiling.

She smiled a little. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight."

Severide went close to her, puttin the cup on the living room table before kneeling next to her.

She nodded and brushed her fingers on his lips. "Would you like to lay here with me for a while?"

He kissed her hand. "I would love that. But…"

"What?"

"Just for a while?" he teased her.

Erin laughed moving back a little to let him lay down. "What about all night?"

Kelly pursed his lips. "Mmh…" he said settling in next to her. "What about all night and all day? I'm not on shift tomorrow. You're still recovering so you're free too. We could stay here on this couch."

"All day?"

"Yep," he grinned.

Lindsay smiled interlocking her fingers with his. "Sounds good. But not very… practical. What if we have to use the bathroom, or if we are hungry or thirsty?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something." Kelly kissed her forehead. "It's you and me gorgeous. You and me against the world."

"Sounds kinda epic. I like it." Erin kissed his neck. "Do you think… do you think she suffered?"

"Your mom?"

Erin nodded. "I mean, her body was destroyed by drugs and alcohol and we weren't close, but I still hope she didn't suffer."

Severide hugged her tighter. "I don't know babe. I really hope not."

"She really never had a second chance you know... I was destined to end like her. If Voight didn't…"

"But he did Erin. Some people are luckier than others. It's unfair and it's scary but that's life. You deserved better, you needed better than what you had and life offered you a second chance. And you've been strong enough to take it." Kelly kissed her hair. "I'm so damn glad you were. I'm so damn glad Voight took you in. I'm happy life gave you the opportunity to be where you really belong... fighting crime and helping people. I hate that Keeler came in my way, my sister suffered so much because of him, but you know, part of me is almost grateful to him. Not because he harmed Katie of course, but because somehow he brought you into my life. I'm sorry your mom didn't get a second chance, but even though she wasn't the best mom, I'm sure she's proud of you. She's happy for you."

Erin raised up a little to watch his face. His eyes were closed, that face so beautiful. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" he whispered

_I love you! That's what_ she thought, but it was really not the time for those three words. She shook her head softly. "Thank you Kelly." She kissed his lips and he wrapped her with his arms pulling her onto his body.

"I told you. You and me against the world," he murmured before kissing her one more time.

* * *

><p>Gabby knocked at the door twice. Shay was next to her, looking around like some criminal could jump out of some door at any moment. What kind of place was this?<p>

When Audrey opened the door, pale and shaking, Dawson and Leslie just stared at her for a second. She looked like a mess! And she was bleeding badly.

"Audrey," said Gabby taking her face in her hands, "what happened?"

"I… I slipped and my head hit the table."

Shay looked around and pointed her finger to the wall. "And why is there blood on the wall?"

Audrey swallowed her fear. She realized she should have come up with a better cover story before calling for help. But they were there now and if Alex was really there to stay, how long would she even be able to keep the secret? It was all about trust in that moment and she decided to trust them.

She started to cry and Gabby's gaze moved to Shay who was already kneeling next to Audrey.

"Audrey, please calm down and tell us what happened," prodded Shay while Gabby was starting to work on Audrey's wound.

"It's Sarah's father," Audrey started. "He's back in town and he came here. He attacked me and then, before leaving, he said he wants to be part of this family and he threatened to be back very soon."

"Did you call the police?" asked Shay.

Audrey shook her head. "It will be useless. They will probably release him after one night in jail and he would end up very pissed off. I can't take that chance. I can't put Sarah in jeopardy."

Shay shook her head and sighed, "So what do you propose?"

"I have to leave town, it's the only way."

"What?" asked Gabby. "Not a chance. You can't let that bastard control your life. You and your daughter deserve to be free."

"And what do you propose?" asked Audrey. "You don't know him like I do, Gabby. Trust me, leaving Chicago is the only way."

"No!" said Shay. "Maybe you are right, we don't know him. But we know someone able to give you another way."

* * *

><p>Kelly rubbed his eyes. Erin was still sleeping and it was good. She spent pretty much all night scared by some nightmares. Those bad dreams was a reflex of all those emotions she was trying to bury deep within.<p>

A shower, a good breakfast and then grabbing some lunch at the little restaurant next to the precinct was his idea for the day. Voight was really glad to know that his daughter was taking a day off. She needed it and he knew it. Kelly thought that maybe it was time for him to re-evaluate the sergeant.

He took his phone and turned it on. Three messages from Shay, she wanted to know how Erin was doing, and one message from Renee.

"Damn…" he muttered trying not to yell.

He looked toward the couch, seeing Erin's feet. He couldn't let Renee ruin what he had with Erin. The best thing he could do was to be perfectly clear with her, once and for all.

He texted her back.

"**I'll meet you at 12, my place. I just have five minutes."**

He knew he should have talked to Erin about Renee and their past… but that was not really the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am :) in this chapter Kelly is... OH BOY! Really really in trouble... you'll see.**

**As always thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the support and the help with my bad english. She's an angel.**

**Enjoy the chap and let me know what you think and what you would love to read :)**

**Also, if you want, join me and a lot of other Linseride friends on the Linseride facebook page :) you can find the link on my author's profile description :) Love you all.**

**Roby.**

* * *

><p>8<p>

Audrey woke up in a comfortable bed that wasn't hers. Her head was still pounding but she was feeling very much better. Sarah had slept at her friend Erica's home. When she called Martha, Erica's mom, to ask if Sarah could stay there for the night, explaining everything to her, she said yes immediately. Sarah was safe there.

She stood up slowly trying not to fall on the floor. Her vision was still a little cloudy. _I guess this is what happens when someone crashes your head on the wall _she thought.

She left the room and staggered to the kitchen. Shay was there working on the coffee machine and Gaby was cooking some breakfast. She smiled a little raising her hand to greeting a very smiling Shay.

"Good morning girl!" the blonde told her. Gaby turned around to say her _good morning_.

"Morning," Audrey answered taking her place on one of the stools next to the kitchen island. "You stayed the night?" she asked Gaby.

She nodded giving her some bacon and eggs. "Yes! I couldn't miss this slumber party."

Audrey smiled eating some eggs. "Thank you for what you are doing girls."

"Our pleasure," said Shay pouring her a cup of coffee.

"So…" Audrey started, a soft tremor in her voice, "This Voight you talked to me about. Is a cop?"

Gaby nodded, "He is the intelligence unit boss. Erin and Antonio's boss."

"Antonio?"

"Yeah. Gaby's brother," explained Shay.

Audrey swallowed the eggs before talking. "Oh… so your brother and Erin work together?" asked Dawson.

"Yes. They work on Voight's team. And Voight is Erin's father. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"It's a long story," said Leslie, "but trust us. Voight is the only one who can help you."

"Dirty cop?" asked Audrey.

"Kinda," answered Shay and Dawson at the same time.

Audrey laughed a little, "Let me guess. Long story?"

"Yep."

"When is the meeting?" Audrey stood up drinking a sip of coffee.

"In two hours. We have time to relax a little," Dawson told her. "Audrey, can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't wanna, but we work together, we are friends so I think we should know each other a little better."

Shay drank a sip of coffee and smiled perching the cup on the island. "Uh… I like _the question game_."

"The what?"

The blonde moved next to Audrey. "Yeah. We ask you something and you do the same with us."

"I don't know this game," murmured Gaby.

"Me neither," added Audrey, "but I'm in. You first."

Dawson shook her head smiling at Shay's face. She was like a happy puppy.

"Ok," said Shay, "we want to know… after Sarah's father, did you have someone else?"

The brunette smiled and her brown eyes glanced at some indefinite point of the room for a minute. "I had some dates, but nothing serious. When you are with a man like… like Alex you really don't look forward to having another one for more than a dinner or a night of fun."

"Tell me about it," puffed Shay. "My first love left me and then she came back pregnant, used me and left me again. And the last girlfriend I had? Devon… she robbed me and Kelly and Otis and then she came back pretty much six months ago telling me she was all changed. I tried, but it didn't work."

"Wow!" exclaimed Audrey. "You win!"

"Hands down," added Dawson. "Your turn. Ask us anything you want."

The woman sighed and thought for a second before speak. "Would you like to go out with me one night? I don't have any friends here and it would be awesome to go out with the coolest girls in Chicago. Erin too of course. And Sarah… even though I doubt she would like hanging out with her mom."

Shay and Dawson looked at the each other with Gaby reaching for her from the other side. They both embraced her tightly and Audrey started laughing.

"Of course we'll go out with you. You are part of the family now," said Gaby with Shay nodding from the other side of the stool. "Now go get ready or we're gonna be late for the meeting with Voight."

Audrey nodded and stood up ready to meet this cop.

* * *

><p>Erin kissed Kelly's cheek and smiled at him. "Good morning."<p>

"Morning," he answered kissing her on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Tired and… I don't know. I have a lot of things to do before going to Colorado next week. It's just… I don't know," she repeated.

Kelly nodded pouring her a cup of coffee. "I know it's hard. And you feel confused and you don't have any idea of… anything pretty much."

She nodded smiling a little.

"But I'm here Erin. I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere."

Lindsay rested her head on his chest and he hugged her tight. "I know. About that… I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kelly caressed her hair placing a kiss on her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Colorado, for the confirmation that it is really her, all that paperwork to bring her back to Chicago for the funeral. I don't wanna go there alone," Erin admitted quietly.

Kelly smiled, his cheek against her hair. He realized in that moment that he would have gone to the ends of the world with her. For her.

"Of course I'll come with you," he said looking into her eyes. "I just have to go home for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll bring food and then we can plan everything, ok?"

"Yes!" she said smiling. "Thanks." She kissed him letting her tongue tickle his lips but she stepped back before the kiss went deeper. "Can I have sushi for lunch?"

He nodded. "Only if I can have an appropriate kiss."

Erin laughed. "Deal," she said before pressing her lips into his in a more appropriate kiss.

* * *

><p>Audrey was nervous walking into the district. But having Shay and Dawson by her side was helping her to be braver than she'd ever been.<p>

They reached the front desk and Audrey gasped when she recognize the woman behind it. She wasn't sure at first, but then, when she raised her head…

"Sergeant Platt?" asked Audrey.

The sergeant widened her eyes. "Audrey Miller? What are you doing here?"

The always bossy woman reached for her and hugged her. Audrey let her do it.

"I didn't know she was capable of feelings," murmured Shay turning to look at Gaby.

"Shh… She can hear you. You know? And she's a cop," answered Dawson.

"What can she do? Arrest me for speaking my thoughts?"

"Platt helped me and Sarah… just about twelve years ago. It's a long story," explained Audrey seeing how confused Gaby and Shay looked.

Gaby smiled to her and the sergeant. "We are here to meet Voight."

Platt nodded softly. "Halstead!" she yelled to the cop. "Is Voight in his office?"

"Yes."

"And where are you going?"

"Coffee!" yelled back the young cop before disappearing behind the door.

"Let's go. I'll come with you," said the sergeant.

She led them into the Intelligence office and Gaby stopped a moment to talk with her brother.

Audrey sighed tying to remain calm. Platt knocked at a door and a raspy voice told her to go in. She pushed open the door wider and smiled politely to the man in front of her. Audrey was a step behind with Shay and Gaby next to her.

"Platt, what can I do for you?" asked the older man.

"Someone needs your help. Her name is Audrey, I know her from a long time ago, Voight. She's here with Shay and Dawson from Firehouse 51."

Voight stood up. "Let them in. Firehouse 51 is family to us."

Trudy Platt nodded and turned around to tell the girls to go in. Audrey walked slowly, feeling smaller than she ever had before. There was something in that place, in that air. She thought she would have felt so much better if Erin was there. There was something in her smile that made her comfortable.

Voight's face was ok, but she didn't know him and she was so confused.

"Girls," started the cop. "What can I help you with?"

Audrey smiled, her hands shaking a little. Voight noticed.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really. I know Erin is off because her mom died but honestly I'd feel more comfortable with her here. I already know her and… I'm so sorry. I… I just…"

"It's ok kid," said Voight smiling. "I think she can stop by for a minute." He reached for the door and opened it a little. "Ruzek. Call Erin. Ask her if she can stop by. Audrey Miller, Shay and Dawson from 51 are here. We need her."

"On it!" answered Ruzek from his seat.

Voight turned back and sat at his desk. "We'll have to wait a little. Why don't you start telling me what's going on. What happened to your head?"

Audrey took a deep breath. "My ex-boyfriend. My daughter's father did this to me."

Shay touched her shoulder and Voight nodded trying to control his feelings. He had seen a lot of things in his life, bad, bad things… but men who hit women? For him there was just one place for them: the docks.

The sergeant rubbed his eyes for a moment thinking. That woman was scared and he had to make sure she knew she was safe here. "Don't worry kid. Whatever it is, we'll fix this. I promise."

Audrey smiled turning toward the door when a young man opened it.

"Erin is coming," said the boy.

And Audrey couldn't help but feel better. She squeezed Dawson's hand and smiled again at Voight.

* * *

><p>Kelly knew deep down inside of his heart that he was making a bad, bad mistake.<p>

Not talking to Erin about Renee was not a good idea, but there were reasons for him not to, he told himself. His girl was shaken by her mom's death, there were more important things to take care of at the moment. But meeting his ex in his apartment without telling his actual girlfriend… bad move!

He was about to call Royce and cancel that damn meeting when he heard the bell. He shook his head nervously. _Me and my stupid ideas__… _he thought. But, since Renee was there, better get over with that thing, quickly.

Erin was waiting for him to come back with lunch and he wasn't gonna be late.

When he opened the door Renee smiled at him and he knew this was really the worst idea he ever had. That woman? He was over her for a long time now but she still remembered what buttons to push to get his attention and the baby with her was the proof.

_Damn!_ He thought. This was not his baby but still that little thing was having some weird effect on him, on his emotions. She knew him but he also knew her… _I should__'__ve know she was ready to play this card _he said to himself.

"Can we come in?" asked Renee looking at him.

_No! _Kelly thought. Instead he opened the door wider and moved himself to the left to let her in.

Renee reached for the couch and sat. "Thanks for meeting me," she said "How's your girlfriend? I hope everything is fine."

Kelly kept the distance like she was sort of contagious. The baby was it for sure… with those beautiful brown eyes and the blonde hair. Definitely not his son but so damn cute.

"She's fine," he mumbled, "but she's waiting for me so I don't have much time."

"We can make it another time."

"No. You asked me to meet you because you wanted to talk and now we'll talk. Once and for all. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Renee kissed the baby's head and nodded. "Ok then," she whispered noticing Kelly wasn't really available for a long, calm chat. "I'm here because I realized that I made a mistake when I left Kelly. We could have been a family. You, me and Nathan. I never stopped loving you."

Kelly's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."

He couldn't believe his ears. She was really there on his couch, one minute asking about Erin and the next minute talking about her not quite dead feelings for him? That was… Unbelievable. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous Renee," he said. "That baby… Look, the past is the past. It took me sometime to forget about you but I did. I have someone and she's important to me. She's my one and I can't put my relationship with her in jeopardy because you didn't move on. I'm sorry but…"

"How do you know?" interrupted Renee. "That she's the one?"

Severide sat next to her trying to be as gentle as possible. That question had an easy answer but it was a hard one to say. "Do you remember when I was supposed to go with you to Madrid?"

She smiled a little, tears filling her eyes. "Hard to forget that day. You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Royce, I am," he apologized without even knowing why. "But the point is I stayed because deep down inside I wasn't ready to leave. And I wasn't because it wasn't the right thing to do, you were not the right one."

"And if your girlfriend asked you right now to go with her? To leave everything and go with her somewhere away from here?"

"I'd be ready in one minute. Without even thinking about it."

She nodded letting some tears fall along her cheeks. "I understand."

Kelly sighed smiling at the baby. And Nathan smiled back. "He's a very handsome baby."

Renee smiled. "Thank you. But he is not as angelic as he looks." She looked Kelly in the eyes. "He was supposed to be our baby."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

The woman stood up. "I better be going. And you have something to do, so… I'll see you around lieutenant."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I'll see you."

Kelly walked her toward the door and when he opened it Shay, Audrey, Gaby and Erin were there.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked talking to Erin and no one at the same time.

Shay shook her head very disappointed in her best friend, clearing the path inviting Renee to leave.

Erin frowned in confusion for a second, then she recognized the woman. "What's going on here?" she asked looking directly at Kelly.

He stepped back a little. "Oh boy!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am :) with a new chap :) Sorry for the wait, I wasn't very inspired but I hope it's a good chap anyway. Here the big three words...**

**As always thanks to the lovely Chicago Firestarter for the help. She's an angel 3 and she's an awesome writer. You all go read her stories, she's really really the Linseride land's master 3**

**Thanks to all the follow, the fav and the reviews. It means a lot to me :)**

**Enjoy the chap and if you like leave me a comment to let me know what you think.**

**Also, join me and others Linseride fans on the Linseride fb page. You can find the link on my author's profile description.**

**Love you all, Roby.**

* * *

><p>9<p>

Kelly knew it, deep down inside that Erin's silence couldn't be good. He knew her well enough to know that was the way she acted when she was pissed off.

Some kind of cold war or something… Now she was definitely pissed off.

He had told her the whole truth about Renee, Madrid, the woman's broken heart, her return, the baby, his broken heart… but while he was talking there was this little voice inside of him keep telling him that he was screwed.

_You ruined everything asshole and you did it just because you didn__'__t tell her all this before _he thought.

Well, there was a good reason that made him postpone this speech. _Your mom died, it was not really a good time _he had told her but he realized she had a valid point countering with the fact that he had a lot of time to share such an important thing about his past long before her mom's death came into the picture.

She was right. She won that round.

Kelly looked at her one more time waiting for her to say something, anything. He couldn't defend his choice to not say anything in that moment; he just had to wait until she was ready to say a word.

He would have accepted anything except one thing; the one that scared him more than anything in the world. Damn! Maybe more than a damn fire.

"Let me get this straight," she said, "why in the hell didn't you tell me about Renee Royce? And don't you dare say _because your mom died and it wasn__'__t the moment,_ Kelly."

He took a deep breath. "You're angry I know…"

"You are damn right I am!" she yelled. "Tell me something. Let's pretend that I wasn't with the girls today, let's pretend for a second that I was home waiting for you to come back with food ready to book a flight for Colorado, would you have told me about her?"

"Of course!" he said.

"When?"

"Soon. I swear to you Erin, I was just waiting for the right moment. Look..." he got close to her and took her hands in his. "I'm very sorry about all this but please don't let her ruin what we have."

Erin left his hands and moved toward the door. "It's not about her Kelly. I told you everything about my past, every damn thing and you didn't think it was important to tell me that you almost had a baby with a woman that never really stopped loving you, a woman you were ready to move to Madrid with," she said. "I… don't need this, especially not right now. Forget about Colorado, it's better if I do this alone."

He shook his head. "Erin wait. Please…" he started. "Lindsay!" he said louder when she turned and left.

Every part of him was saying to follow her and talk to her. But instead, this time, he decided to follow his reason and give her the space she needed to calm down.

"Good job idiot!" said Shay from behind.

Kelly looked at her. "Thanks for your support," he said sarcastically.

"You are welcome," Shay answered grabbing some water. "And for the record, if I see Renee Royce around here again, I will kick her ass and your ass too."

She disappeared up the stairs as Kelly ran a hand across his face before reaching for his phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this sergeant, I mean, a lawyer? I can't afford one. And by the way, why a lawyer? I was hoping for something more… old style." Audrey made a move with her hands, Sarah next to her, a worried expression on her beautiful young face.<p>

Telling her the truth about her dad scared her very much, but also did her some good. She had never been so sweet and kind with Audrey as she had in the last three days.

Maybe there was a chance they could pull out some good from that nasty situation after all.

"Old style?" asked the officer next to Voight. "Like shoot him in his legs? That kind of old style?" he laughed a little.

Audrey looked at him and frowned for a second. She didn't like that boy, she didn't know why exactly. Maybe because his hair color or his baby face reminded her of a young Alex too much… maybe it was something else.

He was Erin's partner and she liked Erin but him… she didn't know.

"Yes!" she said. "That's what I thought."

"It's a bad idea," he answered. "I could punch him in the face but…"

"You?" asked Audrey. "Are you sure you are strong enough?"

Halstead opened his mouth to say something but Voight looked at him without saying a word, signaling him to leave.

Audrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Voight's eyes on her daughter who was staring at the floor.

"Kid are you ok?" asked Voight.

Sarah jumped a little and looked at Voight. "Yes sir."

"Call me Hank," he told her, "and remember you can ask me anything."

"My mom and I… are we gonna be ok?"

Audrey felt her eyes filling with tears. She thought about leaving the city again.. all she wanted was to protect her girl. She took her hand and turned to looked at Voight.

The man sighed and smiled a little, "Yes kid. You're gonna be ok. Trust me."

Shay walked in at that precise moment, without knocking. Audrey jumped a little and sighed watching her take a deep breath.

"Am I late? For the meeting with the lawyer?" she asked.

Voight shook his head smiling… that Leslie Shay… He liked her.

"I hope not!" exclaimed a voice behind her. "If you are, it means I got fired before even being hired."

Voight laughed a little standing up while Shay moved to the right to let the man get inside the office. Leslie looked at Jay Halstead for a second before turning back to Voight and then the other man. He looked pissed off. She went next to Audrey and touched her shoulder.

"Are you two ok?" she asked moving her gaze to Sarah.

The girl smiled a little and Shay thought that was the first time she saw her smile. Well… to be honest she didn't see her a lot. This time was the second one since Audrey started to work at 51 six months ago.

Leslie didn't know how to explain it, but she thought that redheaded girl was more than just a quick mouth and a bad sense of humor. She was going to figure that little mystery out, slowly but surely... in full Shay style.

After a few long minutes Voight and the other man turned around and Audrey stood up a little nervous.

"Audrey Miller, meet Lucas Stiles, the best damn lawyer in Chicago," Voight said.

Audrey smiled politely, her hand reaching out for his.

He looked at her for one long minute, like he was lost.

Shay frowned and shared a glance with Voight.

"Lucas!" The sergeant called him and the young man shook himself out of that sort of stupor he was in.

"Sorry," he apologized taking Audrey's hand. "Tell me about the case," he added talking to Voight but keeping his eyes on Audrey.

* * *

><p>Erin was unpacking her stuff when her phone started to ring again… She glanced at the screen and sighed. Kelly's name was flashing on the screen, the beautiful pic they took at lake for their second date made her more pissed off than she already was.<p>

She ignored the call but when the phone started to ring again she decide to pick up. He was not going to stop… she was sure about this.

"What do you want?" she said.

**"Finally!"** answered Kelly **"I've tried to call you at least thirty times."**

"Yeah and I ignored your call every single time. On purpose."

She heard Kelly sigh and she sat down on the bed looking outside through the window.

Centennial, Colorado was a city she never visited before but she had this feeling in her stomach that she was not going to like it.

**"Thanks for your… cruel answer."**

"At least I'm telling you the truth, I'm being honest with you," she yelled.

**"Ok… Fair enough,"** he said, **"but please just listen to me. Just for a minute."**

"Kelly…" whispered Erin, "I'm very tired, can you just call me later?"

**"So you can ignore my call again? Not a chance."**

Erin shook her head. "Fine. Start talking."

She jumped a little when she heard a knock on the door and she sighed standing up.

"Wait a second. Someone is knocking at my…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes widened as she opened the door.

Kelly was standing there with a bag in hand and the most sweet and guilty look Erin had ever seen on him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she whispered. "I told you I didn't want you here."

"And I didn't listen to you. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but I'm not leaving. I'm staying because I love you and you need me right now. Even if you think you don't. And finding you wasn't easy but I made it."

Erin's eyes widened. She wasn't sure she heard right but she was sure about her heartbeat going faster all of a sudden.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Kelly smiled a little looking at his feet for a second. "I said that I love you."

"Say it again." Erin put her phone in her pocket and took a step towards him.

In response Kelly took her in his arms and kissed her with all the love and the passion he felt for her.

She put her hands on his face and pulled him inside the room, closing the door with her foot, without breaking the kiss. After one minute she pulled back a little and touched his lips with her fingers.

"Tell me again…" she said. Her eyes full of tears, her face the perfect combination of joy and surprised.

"I love you," he whispered letting his eyes travel back and forth between her lips and her beautiful eyes. "I'm in love with you. I love you Erin and I can't explain how much."

She smiled letting some tears falling down her cheeks. "I hate you."

He chuckled, "Nah… you're such a liar. You adore me."

She shook her head and kissed him one more time leading him to the bed.

"I can't stand you when you're right Severide," she whispered between kisses. "I just can't," she added before her man's mouth covered hers again with so much passion that she felt her legs shaking for a moment.

_Her_ man… the man she loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am with chapter 10 :) big cliffhanger here but some sweet Linseride too so I hope you'll forgive me hahahahah**

**As always thanks with all my heart to Chicago Firestarter for the help, the support and because she inspires me with her talent :) and if you didn't read her stories yet... well you have to do something about it. She's the Linseride-land's queen. So go read her stories if you want to read something super good :)**

**Thanks to who review, who fav and follow an thanks to the ones who stop by just to read :)**

**Enjoy the chapter and please leave a comment, I wanna know what you all think about the story, about the storylines and about everything. So, if you want, take a minute and talk to me :D**

**Roby.**

**PS Join me and a lot of Linseride friends on the Linseride facebook page. It's a funny, lovely page full of pics, and news and little games and little pools and the Linseride rules and of course a lot (LOT) of Linseride. You can find the link on my author's profile :D Linseride as a tumblr too, you can find that link on the facebook page :) sooooo many reasons to join us right? xD**

* * *

><p>10<p>

When Kelly woke up, the clock on the little bedside table showed 8.00 am. He smiled, his right cheek still buried into the pillow and a beautiful face right in front of him.

She was smiling at him silently and Kelly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. He probably was.

"Morning," he whispered getting close to her.

"Morning to you too."

Kelly closed his eyes for a second and then he turned to face her better.

"God…" he told her, "how can you be so beautiful even with your hair tangled and those sleepy eyes?"

She hit his arm laughing. "Stop it!" she said. "You're saying this just because you love me. And by the way my hair is not tangled."

"Yes, I do love you. And yes it is."

Erin rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the bed. "I want to ask you something about Renee."

Kelly imitated her moves and sighed. "Shoot."

Lindsay hesitated for a second, running a hand through her hair. "Did you love her? I mean she was pregnant and you were ready to be with her and the baby so… you know what? Never mind. I'm not making any sense."

Severide took one of her hands in his and kissed the palm. "She was important to me. Yes, I loved her, but not like I love you."

Erin shook her head and turned to look at him, "It's not about this Kelly."

"I know Erin… But this is the truth. I loved Renee but I'd moved on when she came back. It's awful to say but that baby, I thought it was mine, the idea of family, it's the only reason I got back with her."

She nodded gently pulling away her hand from his and got up. Kelly followed her with his eyes. Something was wrong with her, but like him, she had the tendency to keep everything inside. He knew this had everything to do with the identification in the afternoon.

"Erin," he said getting up from bed, "talk to me. What's going on?" He let his hands slide from her waist to her stomach and she relaxed against his chest.

"I'm scared…" she whispered.

He kissed her hair. "Of what?"

"What if when I see… when I see the body I feel sick or I start crying?" she said, always needing to look strong even when she had all the reasons in the world to be fragile.

Kelly smiled a little and hugged her tight resting his cheek on her hair. "There's nothing wrong in crying or feeling sick in front of something like this Erin," he told her softly. "I'll be right next to you. If you wanna cry you can hug me and do it on my chest and if you feel sick just lay on me, I will hold you up."

She took a deep breath caressing Kelly's arms still around her. "You and me against the world right?"

"Yes baby. You and me against the world."

They stayed silent for a long minute. Lost in each other's arms, feeling safe probably for the first time in their lives.

"I love you too," Erin said suddenly.

Kelly smiled, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. So good to hear those words coming from her lips…

_So damn good!_ He thought turning her around to get lost in those beautiful eyes, in those lovely dimples… Erin lost in that handsome face.

* * *

><p>"Finally you're back!" Shay yelled running towards her best friend.<p>

She was so happy to see him and so happy to see him happy for once. There was a brightness in his eyes Shay had never seen before. She hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"I've missed you too Shay," he said laughing.

She pulled back and looked at him, "How's Erin?"

"Better," he sighed. "She's been crying a lot, but she's better now. She'll be okay."

She nodded. "Good. Be sure to be there for her, okay?"

"Didn't I book a flight to Colorado, after I convinced Voight to tell me how to find her, just to be with her?"

The girl shrugged, "Point made."

"So," Kelly said starting to walk towards his room, "what happened when I was gone?"

"Well…" started Shay. "The investigation on Alex, Audrey's ex, is going slowly. Voight can't wait to kick his ass but the guy is not doing anything wrong."

Kelly nodded walking inside his room. Shay behind him.

"Audrey has a lawyer. His name is Lucas Stiles and if you ask me he has a huge crush on her." She laughed a little, "She's so embarrassed. You should see her. She's like a teenager."

"This guy's a good guy? I mean, what we know about him?" he asked always worrying for his friends.

"He's a very famous lawyer. Very good at this job. He owes Voight something, so he's doing all of this for free."

Kelly sighed. "How are Audrey and Sarah? Are they scared?"

"A little and this question brings me to one thing I really have to tell you."

"What?" asked Kelly worried by his friend's voice.

"I offered Audrey and Sarah the free room. Just for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea. They'll be safe here."

Shay nodded biting her lower lip. "But they can't pay the rent," she said. "Audrey offered to cook and to do all the housework though… and I thought it was a good compromise. Sarah is at school right now but she's doing very well controlling her attitude, you now... Audrey is already at work and she'll probably talk to you about this."

Severide smiled heading to the bathroom. "Ok," he said. "I'll take a shower now and then we can head into 51. We're already late."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Shay. "I'll go get ready too."

* * *

><p>Erin sat in Hank's office and smiled at him, waiting for her "father" to start asking questions.<p>

Voight looked at her for a long minute. Her hazel eyes were tired but she looked good. She looked happy despite everything. That fireman was really doing her some good. And he liked him.

He was not sure at first; Kelly Severide was known to be a womanizer, worthy son of Benny Severide; good firefighter but bad husband and father.

Instead Kelly surprised him. The devotion he showed for Erin was enough to make Hank understand that Benny and his son had one only thing in common: the last name.

"How are you kid?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Good. It was hard to see her body but having Kelly next to me was very helpful," she answered. "Thanks, by the way, for telling him where to find me ignoring my desire to do that alone."

Her voice was a little amused and Hank smiled nodding slightly.

"He didn't leave much choice," he explained. "He wanted to be with you and he wasn't taking a _no _for an answer."

"Uh…" joked Erin, "I guess you wanted to kick his ass for being so persistent."

"Actually I kind of like it. He has that fury that I like in a person… He's a good man and you look happy."

"I am," said Erin, honest like never before.

"Good. Now get back to work."

Erin laughed standing up. "Yes sir!" she said. "I love you too," she added before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Kelly was welcomed by a chorus when he arrived in the common room. Chief Boden smiled at him, proud of his man. So mature and grown up… Boden saw him doing the most stupid things in his life… Kelly Severide was always impeccable at his job but very messy in his personal life, especially when it came to women.<p>

But after Det. Lindsay came into his life, Kelly looked so different, so stable. That girl was a blessing for his lieutenant, for the entire firehouse actually. There were two people in PD the chief could trust with all… two people he could count on. Erin Lindsay was one of those. Antonio Dawson the other.

"Kelly," he said giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "Are you done being lazy?" he teased.

Kelly laughed a little, "Yes chief. I'm done."

"Good!" exclaimed Boden. His voice firm but amused, "How's Detective Lindsay."

"She's good, thanks. But I think you can call her Erin now chief. She will be around for a long, long time. At least I hope."

"So it's serious…"

"Very much chief. I love her. I really do."

Boden nodded smiling, "Well in that case tell Erin to stop by sometime. Everyone likes her here."

"I sure do!" said Cruz jumping into the conversation. "In a totally and only friendly way of course," he added when Kelly gave him his death stare.

Everyone laughed and Kelly shook his head trying to stay serious, "I will. Thanks chief."

The chief gave him another small pat and sighed, "Good."

Kelly sat and looked around, "Where's Audrey?"

"She's making a call in her favorite place," answered Hermann, "the bathroom."

"I heard Sarah is more lovable than the last time we saw her."

"A totally changed person!" exclaimed Mouch. "Bad things sometimes change people in a good way."

"Poor them," added Clarke. "Living with being scared all the time must be very hard. I hope PD catches this guy soon."

Casey sighed sitting next to Kelly. "I don't know about you, but I think I could like Voight's way in this case."

Everyone nodded and quickly they changed the subject when Audrey came into the room.

The woman smiled looking at Kelly. "Hey you."

"Hey you," he answered smiling back. "And before you ask Erin is good."

Audrey laughed a little, imagining that everyone else already asked him how she was doing "Hey it's not my fault if everyone loves your girl. She's adorable."

Kelly nodded. "True. And by the way, Shay already told me about you and Sarah staying at our place and I'm totally good with this."

"Thanks Kelly," she answered. "I really appreciate it."

He watched as she stood up heading for the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Well, well, well!"

A voice came from nowhere and Audrey felt her body tense. That voice…. she knew that voice too well.

She turned slowly and froze in place, her eyes on the man. "Alex…"

Everyone in the room stood up and Kelly took a few steps toward him.

"What do you want here?" he demanded of the redheaded man in front of him.

Alex shrugged, abruptly pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"Oh my God…" whispered Audrey.

Kelly raised his hands, "Relax man."

"Back off Mr. Fireman," Alex told him. "I'm here to take my girl and my daughter."

"Not a chance!" said Cruz.

"Put the gun down pal," added Casey

Alex ignored them keeping his eyes on Kelly. "I said get out of my way."

"Not a chance," Kelly repeated Cruz's words.

Alex clenched his jaw. "In that case…" he said before a nasty sound filled the entire firehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am wih chap 11 :) thank you thank you thank you for the support. I love every review. Your support is very important :)**

**Last chap had a cliffhanger at the end... This have something too but it's not that cruel... maybe... hahahah**

**Anyway let me know what you all think. Take a minute and leave a comment, you make me happy when you do that :)**

**As always thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the support and the help and go read her stories if you love good stories! She's super talented and she's the Linseride land's queen :)**

**Before leaving you to the chap I wanna mention another great writer.: 2NYwLove. She created a wonderful OC that you all should know. So go read my friends!**

**Enjoy the chap. Love you all, Roby.**

**PS: Join me and a lot of Linseride fans on the Linseride facebook page. It's a lovely page where all of you can share your love for Linseride :) you can find the link on my author profile description :) Linseride has a tumblr too, you can find the link on the FB page (or ask me with a PM)... there are so many reasons to join us so do it. I'll wait for all of you.**

* * *

><p>11<p>

Two shots! The nasty sound of two shots was all Audrey could remember while a doctor was taking care of her shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she felt like her heart was going to explode. Her eyes were staring at an indefinite point in the room. She thought it was all her fault. Alex, the shooting, all the confusion she had brought to the firehouse that before her was so quiet and peaceful.

Leaving Chicago was what she wanted to do before Shay and Gaby made her change her mind... that would've been the smartest move. But instead she had stayed, pretending to have a choice for once, a choice based on some new friends ready to help her, a choice based on her will to stop being scared for once in her life.

The doctor flashed a light in front of her eyes, but she didn't move. She didn't do anything except trail more tears down her cheeks, ignoring the pain coming from her shoulder.

He shot Kelly right in his chest, then he shot her hitting only her shoulder by mistake.

The sound filled her ears again and she covered her mouth with a hand.

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

The doctor looked at her. How many times had he seen this? A poor, young woman with a difficult past blaming herself for someone else's mistakes... "It's not your fault. You didn't pull the trigger."

Audrey shook her head. "He came for me. It's my fault," she repeated.

In that exact moment the door opened and Lucas came rushing into the room. He looked scared but there was only one thing Audrey could think about in that moment.

"Audrey," he called reaching for her, "are you ok? What happened?"

She stood up and swayed a little. He held her up, helping her to sit down again.

"It's all my fault Lucas, just my fault."

He smiled a little, just for a quick second. There was nothing to smile about, but she called him "Lucas" and she never had before. He knew her for almost two weeks, and it was always Mr. Stiles or just sir, never Lucas. Not until now.

He signaled to the doctor, and he left silently. Once alone, Lucas kneeled in front of Audrey and took her hands in his. She was shaking, tears were all over her face. She was scared and worried, and she looked so pale.

"Audrey, what happened?" he asked her.

"He shot him. He was trying to protect me and..."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said he was there to take me. He said that I had to go with him. Kelly said no and placed himself in between. They told him to put the gun down but he shot twice. One bullet right in Kelly's chest, the other one towards me but it just hit my shoulder."

She started sobbing and Lucas took her face in his hands. "It's not your fault."

"He was bleeding so much Lucas," the sobs cracking her voice. "There was so much blood. He can't die. Oh God..."

She stood up and Lucas followed her taking her in his arms. He hugged her so tight, almost as if he wanted to merge his body with hers, taking away some of that pain.

But he couldn't. All he could do was hope that everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>Erin walked into the hospital practically running. When Voight told her Kelly was shot all she could feel was her blood freezing in her veins. Being called because Kelly was stuck in a burning building or because he was burned was something she was kind of prepared for.<p>

Something awful but something she knew could happen. But being shot? That was something she wasn't prepared for.

Gun had nothing to do with his man like fire had nothing to do with her. And yet...

She rushed towards Shay. The blonde was crying desperately and for a second Erin thought the worst.

When Shay saw her, she stood up, reaching for her, taking her in her arms. Erin let the fear take control, and she started crying in Leslie's arms.

"How is he?" she asked shaking like she never had before in her life.

Shay broke the hug. "We know nothing yet. He's in the OR, we just have to wait."

"Where did he..."

"The bullet went directly in his chest."

Erin nodded lightly looking for a chair. She needed to sit, feeling dizzy, like she could pass out at any moment. Voight barged in followed by Antonio, Ruzek and the rest of the team. The sergeant stared with concern at his detective. She looked so weak and scared. He felt his heart breaking seeing her like that.

"Where's Audrey?" he asked to everyone and no one at the same time.

"She's getting checked in the room at the end of the hall. That bastard shot her too. The bullet hit her shoulder. Her lawyer came about twenty minutes ago. He's with her," answered Casey with his arms around a very shaken Gaby.

Voight nodded. "I'm going to talk to her."

Erin stood up. "I'm coming with you."

They disappeared behind a glass door and the rest of the Intelligence Unit remained with the firehouse in the waiting room.

"What about Sarah?" asked Hermann, his paternal feelings talking for him. "Someone has to pick her up from school, explain to her what happened. Or she's going to know everything from someone she doesn't even know at the firehouse."

"Go!" Boden told him. "Mills go with him. I know you and Sarah are very close."

Mills nodded and with Hermann left for the hospital asking the others to keep them updated.

Boden looked around. His eyes stuck on Antonio and the other cops. There were so many questions he wanted to ask; for example why they didn't do anything to stop Alex before this tragedy. Why the always _I don't care if I break the rules_sergeant, this time, didn't do things his own way and get rid of that bastard without hesitation.

But the most important question Boden wanted to ask wasn't for them. It was to the God he sometimes prayed to in the heat of a fire or during the bad times. And that question was simply _why this had to happen to one of his men?_

* * *

><p>When Audrey saw Erin walking into the room, the first thing she felt was right was to apologize.<p>

That sweet, strong, beautiful woman's man was fighting for his life because of her. Nothing of what Lucas told her made her believe it wasn't her fault.

She looked at Voight for a second and then she turned to face Erin. She was so pale and scared. Her hazel eyes were so dull. Her thoughts lost, only God knows where.

"Erin I'm so sorry," she said starting to cry again. "It's all my fault. Forgive me please."

Lindsay didn't know why or what her body was doing when she did it, but she raised her hand and slapped Audrey so hard she thought she heard the noise of some bone breaking.

Then, without giving anyone the time to figure out what just happened, she took Audrey in her arms and hugged her shaking body with all her strength.

Audrey clung to her, her face was burning but somehow she was feeling better after that slap. She felt she deserved it.

Erin let the tears come down fast, her heart was hurting so bad she started to think she was having a heart attack. "It's not your fault," she whispered to Audrey, "did you hear me?"

The woman nodded burying her face into the cop's shoulder for a long minute, feeling her pain and her fear. When they broke the hug, Audrey turned to Voight and took a deep breath.

"I..."

He caressed her hair trying to smile. "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of him. Once and for all."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "He's probably hiding somewhere right now."

Voight laughed a little, nervously. "I'm Hank Voight. I'll find him."

Audrey sighed and glanced at the clock. "Sarah!" she exclaimed running out of the room.

She met her daughter in the hall who was with Hermann and Mills and crying so much her face was the same color as her hair.

"Mom," yelled the girl running towards her.

Audrey smiled a little opening her arms for her. "I'm fine. Everything is gonna be ok. I promise," she told her knowing exactly what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Milo was not good at this kind of thing; apologies, amends, fixing things. But he had to try. He hadn't been able to keep her in his life, but he wanted to do something now. He missed her and he wanted to be part of her life.<p>

He looked at the picture one more time... Audrey was so beautiful with her pretty smile and that brown hair. Sometimes he could barely remember her voice, that quiet voice always a little sad. Those eyes… he could see her eyes, closing his own.

He sighed putting the pic in his bag and closing the suitcase. His informant told him she was in Chicago, so he got ready for the _windy city_ before leaving his house, heading to the airport to take the midday flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo who do you think Milo is? Bad news or good news? MMH... Let me know... <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am wih chap 12 :) thank you all for the support. I love every review and I love you all :)  
><strong>

**Ok... You probably know a little of me right now so you know how much I love Linseride... But I love drama too so before the sweetness there's always a little pain for all the characters... In this chap especially for Audrey. And another cliffhanger. But stay tuned, more Linseride very soon.  
><strong>

**Take a minute and leave a comment, you make me happy when you do that :)**

**As always thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the support and the help and you all go read her stories! She's super talented and she's the Linseride land's queen :)**

**Go read 2NYwLove stories too. She has some wonderful OC and she created a very awesome pair :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chap. Love you all, Roby.**

**PS: Join me and a lot of Linseride fans on the Linseride facebook page. It's a lovely page where all of you can share your love for Linseride :) you can find the link on my author profile description :) Linseride has a tumblr too, you can find the link on the FB page (or ask me with a PM)... there are so many reasons to join us so do it. I'll wait for all of you.**

* * *

><p>12<p>

When he finished working his "magic" on Kelly Severide, the doctor took a minute to breathe. _It was kinda a miracle_, he thought taking off the tight surgical gloves. That young man was alive not because of him, but more likely because it wasn't his time to die. He had almost lost him twice but in the end everything had gone well enough, fortunately.

That's why he was smiling when he reached the waiting room to face all the people waiting for him.

The first person who approached him was a young, beautiful woman. She was so pale and looked so scared, he realized it was someone who cared deeply for the lieutenant.

"You are..."

"Detective Erin Lindsay, I'm Severide's girlfriend."

The doctor smiled. "Your boyfriend is going to be ok," he reassured her. "The bullet didn't touch his heart, luckily. I almost lost him twice during the surgery but now he's doing much better."

Erin let the tears roll down her cheeks. She turned to look at Shay and the blonde smiled crying. She moved close to her and squeezed her hand. Erin sighed pulling her in her arms.

"He's a tough one, our man," she whispered and Shay laughed a little wiping her face.

"Can we see him?" asked Boden. One hand on Erin's shoulder and the other on Shay's, almost like he wanted to protect them from something.

The doctor cleared his throat. "He's sleeping right now. I'm keeping him sedated so his body can start to heal. He will sleep all night and probably most of the day tomorrow."

"Can we stay the night?" asked Erin taking Shay's hand back in hers.

"Both of you?

The two girls nodded and the doctor laughed a little. "I have the feeling it doesn't matter what my answer is. You two are gonna stay anyway."

"You're very smart doc," exclaimed Antonio causing everyone to laugh lightly, the tension subsiding.

Erin and Shay rolled their eyes and it was clear in that moment why they were friends...

_Poor Kelly_ thought Casey smiling to himself.

"Audrey!" Gaby called happily turning around to where her friend sat a few minutes earlier. But she wasn't there. There were just two empty chairs and a cup of coffee on the floor.

"Where's Audrey?" asked Gaby looking at everyone before reaching for her phone to call her.

She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling deep inside her heart. She just hoped she was wrong. She hoped the good news about Kelly wasn't going to be replaced by some bad news regarding Audrey.

_"You've reached Audrey Miller. You know what to do,"_said Audrey's voice message. Gaby sighed turning to find her brother. Antonio frowned seeing his sister's look, reaching for her. They moved a little away from the others and Antonio looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Audrey is not here and I have a bad, bad feeling Antonio."

He rubbed her arms. "She's probably home getting some rest."

"No way!" exclaimed Gaby "She was dead worried about Kelly. She would have never left before knowing how he is. And she's not answering her phone."

"What are you thinking Gaby?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just have a bad feeling.

Antonio licked his lips nodding, taking it in. "I'll talk to Voight. He's back at the station to look for this bastard. I'll call him and in the meantime I'll go to Audrey's house to see if she's there. But stop worrying, I'm sure it's nothing. Text me the address. I'll call you once I find her." He signaled to Halstead and the two of them left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Audrey didn't say a word. She just took a deep breath of relief when she heard Kelly was going to recover. Then, when everyone was celebrating the good news, she stood up and silently walked away. She wasn't surprised or offended that no one noticed she was leaving; Kelly was going to be ok and that was the only thing that mattered.<p>

Sarah had fallen asleep almost immediately after they got home. Lucas took off after he dropped them there, telling her to call him if she needed something, anything at all.

She nodded getting out of the car but she didn't speak. There was nothing she wanted to say. Except _thank you_, again… But Lucas knew it, there was no need to say it again.

Audrey took a deep breath and closed he eyes for a second. She felt the need to reach for the bed and sleep for hours, but there was something else she had to do.

She looked for a pen and a piece of paper and sat at the dining room table. _Almost like a sad movie _she thought smiling sadly at the painful truth: it wasn't a movie, it was her damn life. The woman cleared her throat and wiped her face before starting to write.

_Dear Sarah_ was the first thing her shaky hand wrote.

"_Dear Sarah, I__'__m so sorry for this letter and most importantly, I__'__m so sorry for this life; our life._

_I used to think that no matter how bad things turned out, the important thing was that you and I were together. I used to think that we could win everything and everyone, but I was wrong. All those years moving around the country, looking for a good life or at least a better one__… __I wanted to give you everything you could ever want, but today I realized that the only thing I__'__ve been able to give you was a reason to be angry and disappointed with your life. And I can never apologize enough for that._

_I wanted to give you a mom strong enough to be both of your parents. I wanted to give you something stable, so much affection, a house you could be proud of, a life you could be happy to live__… __But I failed and all you had from me was a scared mom, always ready to beg for some affection, some friendship, some family__… __I thought we would finally have all these things when I walked into 51 for the first time. I was sure we had found what I was searching for when everyone welcomed me with smiles and sympathy, making me feel comfortable and like I was home for the first time in my whole life. But I was only partly right._

_There__'__s not a place like the one I dreamed of for years out there for me. I don__'__t belong at 51 and I don__'__t belong at this house__… __I don__'__t belong anywhere and it took me thirty-three years to understand it. There__'__s not a place that I can call home, I have only you and even if I love you with all of me, it__'__s a lonely life, my love._

_I don__'__t want this for you. You can still have everything you wish for, you can still have the love, the family I__'__ve not been able to provide you, not as I wanted. There are still so many places you can belong to, you can call family. But you can__'__t have all this if my past keeps haunting us. _

_And I__'__m going to be sure this does not happen again. Ever. _

_Don__'__t be scared Sarah, not anymore. Live your life and let the people in, not everyone will hurt you, trust me. There will be some people you will wish you never met, but then, if you're lucky enough, there will be someone ready to take a bullet for you without thinking about it, not even for a second. Those are the people you want to be in your life. For them you have to try to be better every day. For them and for yourself._

_Remember, if this letter is the last thing you have from me, that I love you so much. Remember that no matter how distant we are, I will always be right next to you, ready to bust your balls as, in your mind, I probably did all of your life._

_Forgive me if you can._

_With love, your mom.__"_

Audrey sighed and left the letter on the table before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Voight cracked a small smile, getting up from his chair. <em>Finally some good news<em>, he thought walking out of his office towards Olinsky's desk.

"The lieutenant is going to be ok," he informed the others. "Antonio just called. He and Halsted are going to check on Audrey Miller before coming back here to help us with the search."

Olinsky and Ruzek nodded, sighing in relief.

"Damn lucky!" exclaimed the older man. "I never saw Erin so scared before."

"I never saw Erin so in love before," added Ruzek. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen Erin in love before."

Voight and Olinsky looked at him in disbelief… that guy was smart but sometimes he just…

The sergeant shook his head and took a deep breath thinking about Audrey. That poor woman with such a bad past. He was going to make sure that bastard never bothered her again. He was going to make sure she and Sarah could have a happy life being part of that big family 51 was. And maybe he was also going to help Lucas Stiles make a move of his own… that man. So brave and strong in court yet so shy in his personal life.

He laughed a little, but just for a second before putting on his serious face, focusing on Burgess and Atwater who were just arrived.

"What we got?" he asked.

Burgess took a deep breath. "We know where he is sir." She handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. Voight read it before looking up at her again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir!" answered Atwater. "Apparently he's hiding at some friend's house. He knows we are all looking for him and his friend got tired of him. Doesn't want all the attention he's getting because of his mistakes."

Voight nodded. "Good job," he said taking his phone from his pocket. "Voight!" he answered.

"**Voight! We are at Audrey's house. She's not here but she left a note for her daughter. It said she's going to take care of her past so Sarah can be free."**

"Damn it!" exclaimed Voight.

"**Do we know where Alex is?"**

"Yes." answered Voight signaling to Olinsky and Ruzek to follow him.

"**Do you think she knows too?"**

"She knows him well so probably yes… I don't know. But if she does we have a double problem."

"**What do you mean?"**

"She has a gun!" said Voight "I gave it to her."

* * *

><p>Alex got up from the couch, the gun still in his hand. He had to admit shooting a firefighter hadn't been the smartest move.<p>

Especially not a firefighter at that firehouse. Dylan, his friend, told him there was some kind of allegiance between firehouse 51 and the district 21. Something that had to do with one of those firemen screwing one of the district's cops. They were like a huge family.

"Damn you Audrey!" he yelled to the empty room. "It's all your fault."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed jumping a little when someone knocked. He took a few steps towards the door and watched trough the peephole. He frowned when he saw Audrey there.

He thought for a second. She had probably brought the entire _big family _with her. Maybe they were hidden behind the bushes waiting for him to open the door.

_She really thinks I__'__m that stupid?_ he thought nervously.

"Alex I know you are here. Dylan sang like a bird. I guess he's tired of you," she said through the door.

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"Look, I'm here because I have a proposal. I'll give you some money and I will help you leave the city. I just want you out of my life, I don't care about anything else."

Alex opened the door... Audrey thought _money_ was always the right word with him.

Audrey tried to control her feelings and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and pointed the gun at his face.

Alex took a few steps back but laughed in her face. She had balls! That was for sure…

"You asked me if I think you're that stupid…" said Audrey trying to stop the shaking of her hands. "The answer is yes."

_I__'__m not going to fail_ she thought, _not this time_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooo Voight should let Audrey do it or not? What do you think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**After the tragic season 3 premiere there's not much I can say. Soooo sad!**

**I'll try to write something though :)**

**Kelly and Erin are together again... Kelly is awake and Linseride are sweeter than ever :) everything is good for them but... for how long? Hahahah**

**In Audrey's land things are different, she's very pissed and very desperate. What she will make?**

**If you want take a minute and leave a comment, you make me happy when you do that :) I could never thank you enough for the support!**

**As always thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the support and the help and you all go read her stories! She's super talented and she's the Linseride land's queen :)**

**Enjoy the chap. Love you all, Roby.**

**PS: Join me and a lot of Linseride fans on the Linseride facebook page. It's a lovely page where all of you can share your love for Linseride :) you can find the link on my author profile description :) Linseride has a tumblr too, you can find the link on the FB page (or ask me with a PM)... there are so many reasons to join us so do it. I'll wait for all of you.**

**PPS Next week on Chicago Fire we'll finally have our Linseride. YES!**

* * *

><p>13<p>

Despite all the doctor's expectations, Kelly opened his eyes early in the morning. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't remember, for a second, what happened.

Then, like a flash, everything was back in his mind. That bastard, his gun, Audrey's voice whispering something he couldn't remember and then... everything was black. He could only feel the pain and the warm in the middle of his chest. His thoughts flying to Erin in that moment...

He turned his face a little and saw the beautiful detective asleep on a chair. Her feet up in a position only she could take. He smiled a little, taking her in for a second. He could wake her up, or he could just be quiet and give her the time to rest for a while.

Her small soft hand on his, that feeling already enough for him to feel safe. He turned to the other side of the bed, knowing sure as hell Shay would be there; surprised when he didn't see her. He frowned, trying to reach the glass of water on the bedside table next to him. His movements woke Erin.

She rubbed her eyes; it took a few seconds to realize where she was and what was going on. When she regrouped her thoughts, she stood up so fast she lost her balance for a second, glancing at Kelly, looking at him almost like she was looking at a miracle.

"Babe," she whispered, "you're awake." Tears threatening her eyes, she didn't feel the need to hold them back for once. She really thought she was going to lose him for good this time and as he often told her, there was no shame on being fragile sometimes.

He smiled feeling some warm tears sliding slowly down his cheeks. _I'm crying_ he thought, even if he really didn't know why exactly.

"Stop crying, please," he whispered to her. "Just come closer, I wanna touch you."

Erin nodded, inching in closer. She wanted to touch him too, but she was so damn scared to hurt him...

Kelly took her face in his hands, his eyes scanning every part of it, "You're so beautiful," he said. "And I'm ok."

Erin started sobbing. Like a baby, she rested her head on his chest, gently, careful not to hurt him. "Don't do that again Severide," she told him. "Never again."

He smiled a little, caressing her hair, "I love you Erin."

"I love you too."

She cried for a long minute, letting the tears and Kelly's arms wash away the fear. When the sobs subsided she took his hand in hers and looked up to meet his eyes. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, for example why he always had to be the hero... but she knew it was a stupid question. _That's who he is_ she thought _there's nothing I can do to change that, nothing I wanna do to change that. I love him for this too._ "You're sure you're ok?" she asked.

He looked down and smiled to her, "I'm keeping my beautiful badass girlfriend in my arms right now; so yes, I'm more than ok."

Erin laughed a little. "You're sure you're comfortable in this position? I mean you're sure it doesn't hurt having my head on your chest?"

"The only thing that could hurt me right now would be not having you in my arms," he told her. "But you look tired, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'm fine, I promise."

She sighed and stretched her neck to kiss him. Kelly Severide... the hero and the gentleman. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

"Perfect..." he mumbled before the tiredness took him over.

* * *

><p>Leslie rushed to the house faster than she thought possible. When Sarah called her, crying telling her the crazy thing Audrey was going to do, she left the hospital immediately.<p>

Kelly was still sleeping, Erin had fallen asleep on the chair and, even if Kelly would wake up, she knew her best friend was in good hands. No one more than Erin could make him feel better and even if at first she was a little annoyed because of this thing, she was happy to see Kelly so happy and in love.

She rushed inside where a cop was sitting on the couch next to Sarah, trying to comfort her. When the girl saw her, she jumped up to her feet and reached for her hastily.

Shay took her in her arms and ran her fingers through her beautiful red hair. "What happened Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head, her face full of tears. "Mom left a note, she said she was going to fix things with my father once and for all," she told the blonde. "I heard that detective talk… she has a gun. I don't know what she wants to do."

Leslie sighed taking her phone. "Oh c'mon Audrey," she whispered. "Gaby!" she added when her friend answered the phone. "We have a huge problem."

* * *

><p>Voight sighed looking around. He didn't like the location of the place. It was a bad neighborhood and the situation was very delicate.<p>

He had walked around the house with Olinsky, trying to see something inside, trying to figure which was the best angle, the best approach, before doing anything.

"I can't see a damn thing!" exclaimed Alvin, his gaze still on the house. "I don't like it."

Voight nodded without saying a word. He didn't like it either.

"What do we do?" asked Halstead through the radio.

"We break that door down and bring Audrey out of there!"

Antonio shook his head, "Voight…"

The sergeant took a deep breath knowing what Antonio was going to say. "She's alive!" he almost yelled. "And I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass."

He circled back around without saying anything else, his men following him. He took his gun in his hand and rushed back to the front when they heard a shot resound in the air.

Voight smashed in, his weapon up in the air. Audrey was behind Alex, keeping a tight grip on the gun. That jackass's right arm was bleeding.

Alex stared at the cops in disbelief, he looked confused. Voight thought the pain was probably not helping and those eyes were saying he had surely taken something. He could remember that same look in Erin's face when she was young. When he took her in.

That look he could never forget.

"Put the gun down!" yelled Antonio moving closer to Alex.

Audrey turned to face him and shook her head. "Back off!" she yelled to the cop. "This is my case, not yours."

Dawson glanced at Voight and Hank nodded lightly moving his hand a little.

Every member of the intelligence unit put their guns down and Audrey focused again on Alex.

"Voight get out of here, he's a son of a bitch, he already hurt someone. I don't want you and your men in danger."

The man shook his head. "You know I can't do it kid" he said. "Now why don't you put the gun down and let me take care of him? You're not a murderer."

"I am what I have to be Voight!" she answered "I learned this lesson a long time ago. When I had to be a single mom. When I had to do the most humiliating jobs to provide my daughter some food. When I had to think about giving her away to offer her the best chances."

"She's crazy!" yelled Alex looking at Voight. "Why don't you just take the gun and stop her."

"Shut up!" screamed Audrey. "You just shut up!"

Hank took a deep breath, "I know how you feel kid. But…"

"I'm not your kid. Stop talking to me. Save your breath, it's not gonna work," she told him. "If I don't kill him he will keep ruin my life. My daughter's life. I can't let that happen."

"And what do you think is gonna happen to your daughter if you kill him?" asked Antonio. "You'll go in jail and leave her alone for what? For him?"

"But she will be free," Audrey said keeping her eyes on Alex. "She has Shay and Gaby and all the guys at 51, she will be ok."

"Audrey…"

"Stop talking…" she said again. "I'm gonna kill him and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I'm doing this for my kid. You are a dad, you should understand."

"He's not worth it, trust me," tried again Antonio.

Alex laughed, his arm was bleeding badly.

"Do you think it's funny?" yelled Audrey. "You shot my friend. He's a good man and he wanted to protect me and you shot him. Do you think I'm not gonna shoot? I will."

"No you're not. Because you are just a pathetic little woman always looking for some love… No one loves you Audrey. Why don't you just accept it and put an end to your miserable life?"

Voight was sure in that moment that man was a total idiot. He reached for him and slapped him twice. Then he took him from the collar of his dirty shirt and brought him closer to Audrey.

"Do it!" he told her. "He's not worth it but he is very annoying."

Audrey frowned a little, tears rolling down her cheeks, everyone else looking at Voight very confused.

"What…" whispered Audrey.

"Do it!" he yelled causing Audrey to jump a little. "Do it! Shoot and kill him. But I have to warn you, I'll have to bring you in if you do it. And you're right, your daughter has 51 but no matter how good they are with her, none of them can be you. Even if you think you're not a good mom, even if you think she will be better off without you I can assure you she will not Audrey."

Audrey wiped her face. That damn gun still up in the air, tight in her shaky hand. "You know nothing about us."

"You're right, I know nothing about you. But I'm a dad too and I understand your feelings. You want to give your daughter the best you can. You want to give her a good life, a safe life. And sometimes you feel like you can't. But you are doing your best Audrey and now you have a family who cares for you. Prove this asshole wrong, put the gun down and live your life. It will get better, I promise."

Audrey looked up at the detective, the sobs shaking her body. "What if he doesn't pay?"

"He will," Voight told her. "I'll make damn sure of it. But now put the gun down and let me handle this."

"You promise?"

Voight nodded. "Promise."

"I'm trusting you here. Please don't let me down," Audrey dropped the gun. Voight pushed Alex in Antonio's hands before taking Audrey in his arms protectively.

* * *

><p>Steven wasn't sure that was Erin's house. He followed the boss orders and drove straight to that building but he hadn't seen Erin in the last three hours of staking out the place.<p>

He sighed and typed a quick text. The answer was faster than he imagined. He nodded bored and closed his eyes waiting.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked into the room smiling. He read the chart of the patient; Kelly Severide, lieutenant at one of the most loved and respectable firehouses of Chicago - or at least that's what his colleagues told him- there because someone shot him. Almost dead twice in the OR, doing much better now.<p>

It was his first day in the hospital and he still knew pretty much nothing about anything. Moving to Chicago was a choice based on his heart's demands, finding that job at Lakeshore, for him was a sign meaning that he was doing the right thing.

"Hi, I'm your new doctor," he said looking at the man and the woman right next to him.

"Nice to meet you doc," answered Kelly.

The man smiled and turned towards Erin. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

Erin nodded, a happy relaxed smile on her face. "Detective Erin Lindsay," she said reaching her hand out.

The doctor took it in his. "Milo Walker," he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo Milo... there's some hint on who he is. What do you think? And who's Steven?... Let me know your thoughts.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here I am with chapter 14 my friends. I hope you are still with me. If you are leave me a review :)**

**Enjoy and don't worry; sweet Linseride time is coming.**

**As always thanks to the lovely and talented Chicago Firestarter for the help and the support and you all go read the third awesome part of her awesome Linseride saga. There you will find some lovely crossover with 2NYwLove great story. So much talent with them.**

* * *

><p>14<p>

A full Shay style party was what everyone needed to feel better after what happened to three of their people.

With Kelly ready to get out of the hospital after ten days of recovery and Sarah more lovable than ever, everything seemed back in place. Everything except Audrey.

She was still fighting with her guilt, with that absurd but justified fear that she was the reason people got hurt. _Everyone around me ends up hurt or worse _she kept saying since Alex was taken to some unknown place where Voight took care of things.

_I don__'__t belong here or anywhere els_e their sweet friend's new mantra always repeated with such a sad and dark expression on her face that everyone started to worry about her more than they already were.

Lucas was worried more than anyone. She had completely shut down everyone, him more than all others.

_Case is closed_, _so you can stop worrying about me_ she said to him the night he saw her at the district after she had gone Rambo on her ex, and Lucas' hopes fell apart like a house of cards.

"Please," he said pushing his glass towards Hermann, the bartender behind his side of the counter. "Pour me another drink. Something strong, maybe with a sip of some _forget things_ magic filter."

Hermann nodded filling the glass with a special Russian vodka that usually was just for Molly's owners. He was sure no one was about to tell him anything, not after a quick look at Lucas' face. That poor bastard's expression was as easy to read as an open book. His heart was broken and that kind of wound required a special drink.

"Here you go buddy," the older man told him, "some Russian specialty just for you. It looks like you really need it."

Lucas drank that transparent liquid with only one big sip and Hermann could see his face turned red. It was like something was burning him from the inside out and Christopher was damn sure it wasn't his broken heart's fault in that moment.

"Holy mother of Russia!" exclaimed Lucas as soon as he was able to open his eyes again. "I think I just burned my body from the inside."

The firefighter chuckled giving him some water. "Nah!" he said, "don't worry, you'll be okay in a couple of minutes."

Lucas nodded slightly looking around. A lot of people was there waiting for the guest of honor. Voight and his intelligence team too, despite the difficult past between the sergeant and one of the lieutenants at 51. He thought it was kind of magic how just one woman could put everyone together. Erin Lindsay was special for sure exactly like Audrey was for him.

Hermann gave him a look. "I'm not sure she's coming."

"Who?" Lucas feigned confusion.

"Audrey. She barely comes to work. Apparently she's still convinced that everything that happened to Severide is her fault. No way to make her change her mind, and we tried, trust me."

The other nodded, running an hand through his short hair. "It's that obvious? That I'm like this because of her?"

"Are you kidding? It was a no brainer from the first moment you stopped by the firehouse to talk to her about the Alex situation."

"Well this sucks!" answered Lucas. "I'm a lawyer, I shouldn't be so easy to read."

"We are talking about feelings and emotions here. When it comes to that everyone is easy to read," Hermann said, his wise side brighter than ever that night.

"Like that one," he added glancing at the door through which Severide and Lindsay just entered. "I never thought it would have been so easy reading his emotions or seeing him showing any emotion at all. And yet… listen to me man, the right one can turn your entire world upside down and pretending everything is still the same... it's useless and a waste of time. So get it together and go take the girl."

Lucas looked at him for a second. He knew he was right and he knew that was the right thing to do. Instead, he took off his tie and raised his glass shaking his head. "I could use some other Russian specialty. Please."

* * *

><p>Kelly was glad to be out of the hospital but more than anything he was grateful. Taking a bullet right in the middle of his chest, feeling his life going out of his body made him realized how precious that life was.<p>

After all those years of living in the moment, jumping from one bed to another, drinking and having fun, he found himself thinking that maybe it was time for him to get serious in life.

Having the right woman next to him made those thoughts even more real than already were.

He felt safe and happy, completely happy, for the first time in his life. He was ready for a new step, a big one. Erin was a big part of that in his mind. He still didn't know what it was exactly but he knew for sure his love for the beautiful dimpled detective was the key for a happy present and a more happy future.

He looked at her, tired but gorgeous, smiling at anyone, not very surprised by the fact that everyone loved her. She was able to get in your heart very quickly, like a magic. A magic you can't escape from, you don't want to escape from.

Kelly smiled drinking a sip of his beer turning to face all the other people in the bar. Shay and Dawson chatting, a huge smile across his best friend's beautiful face, Cruz and Otis engaged in some drinking battle as usual, Mouch talking to Antonio Dawson, Voight enjoying a drink with the rest of his team.

And there was Sarah, sitting alone in a corner lost in her thoughts, the glass of orange juice on the table untouched.

He stood up reaching for her and cleared his throat before say anything.

Sarah jumped a little and she turned around meeting the lieutenant's blue eyes.

"Glad to see you are okay," she told him, a sad smile on her face.

"Can I sit?"

She nodded brushing some hair out from her face. "Sure."

Kelly sat down and smiled at the young girl in front of him. She was so different from her mother but they both had the same light in their eyes. Something in the middle between sadness and passion.

"How are you?" he asked.

She laughed a little. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you this? A week ago you had a hole in your chest, thanks to my perfect daddy."

Severide could feel the sarcasm in her voice. But there was more than that. She was angry and probably a little scared too.

"It's just a scar now. It doesn't even look that bad you know…" he joked. "I'm okay Sarah, really."

"I'm sorry lieutenant. I know I have nothing to do with what happened to you but I feel a little guilty anyway. He came for me and my mom and you just got in the middle of his craziness. I'm starting to think my mom is right when she says that bad things happen when we are around."

"That's what your mom told you?"

"Well, not directly but I heard her talk to Shay and… I think she's a little over dramatic about it, but I don't know… I guess I can definitely see her point."

Kelly shook his head. "That's bullshit Sarah. What happened to me, it's not your fault and sure as hell is not your mom's fault. She's not responsible for other people's actions and neither are you. Did you hear me? I'll talk to her as soon as I got home."

Sarah laughed. "Good luck with that. She's locked in the bedroom and she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Good thing, she's just gonna have to listen then."

The young girl nodded, drinking a sip of her juice, smiling at Erin who just walked up. "Detective Lindsay, hi."

Erin smiled back. "My name is Erin," she told her, "and Peter Mills told me to tell you that he's waiting for you. I think he wants to have a karaoke contest with you."

"Peter Mills is so going to lose." Sarah smiled taking off to her friend to accept his challenge.

Erin kissed Kelly's cheek sitting next to him.

"Is she okay?"

Kelly nodded taking Erin's hand in his. "I love you Erin. I really really do."

Lindsay smiled, dimples in their usual place. "I love you too," she answered honestly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm very good."

She stood up and kissed his lips before whispering to his ear. "Then take me home. We definitely need some alone time lieutenant."

Kelly felt a shiver going through his entire body and he closed his eyes for a second. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>It was 8 am when the house started to wake up. Audrey was already in the kitchen knowing she couldn't avoid Severide this time. The night before, when they got back from the party that she refused to go to, she pretended to be asleep. She was not really in the mood for a conversation. But now, the morning after, she realized she really had to stop running from that moment.<p>

"Here she is. Firehouse 51 badass."

She nearly spilled her coffee when Kelly's voice broke the silence. He was almost running down the stairs, his face the most happy and satisfied expression she had ever seen on him. He was whistling and even if just for a moment Audrey couldn't help but smile.

"You look good," she told him "and in a good mood."

"I am," he answered honestly pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I slept in my own bed with my stunning girlfriend and I'm good, life is good."

Audrey nodded avoiding his eyes, trying not to cry as she felt tears ready to cover her face.

"Kelly," she started. She was glad and at the same time a little pissed off when someone knocked at the door. She was not ready to talk to him but at the same time she felt like she was somehow.

Whoever was at the door just ruined a moment of courage she wasn't sure she was going to have again anytime soon.

"Doctor Walker, what are you doing here?"

The word _doctor_ made her confused and a little scared too. She stood up walking slowly closer to the door, to hear better.

"Lieutenant Severide?" answered a confused voice and Audrey found it familiar.

"I'm probably in the wrong place, I don't know," added the voice and that _probably _was all Audrey needed to be sure that voice was truly familiar.

She showed herself a little, the cup tight in both her hands. The man at the door looked right to her, a small smile forming on his face, a confused smirk growing on Kelly's.

"Audrey," the man whispered and the woman felt like she was going to pass out or something.

"You two already know each other?" asked Kelly looking back and forth between both of them.

Milo nodded. "Audrey and I know each other from a very long time ago. Eleven years to be specific."

Kelly frowned. "How?"

"We were engaged," answered Audrey. And she felt, deep down inside, that everything in her life was going to change. Again…

* * *

><p><strong>Uuh... Audrey was engaged once! What's your feeling about Milo? Let me know.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am :) a quick update because you show me so much love. But... don't be mad with the end! Pleaseeee xD**

**As always thanks to the awesome Chicago Firestarter (aka The Linseride's land QUEEN) for the help and the support and if you are not doing it yet go read her wonderful stories! She ROCKS!**

**In her story you will find crossover with the awesome 2NYwLove (aka Jeff Clarke's land queen) stories.**

**Another mention to Raveld'Ivin stories. She's a Linseride lover too and she's writing a beautiful story.**

**Now, I know you all want to run and read the chapter but take a minute and go visit my profile page. There's a lot of Linseride links waiting for you like the new Insta Linseride; first official Linseride instagram account. Join me and all the other.**

**And please, let me know what you think about the chap ;)**

* * *

><p>15<p>

Audrey sighed watching the scene in front of her eyes. Sarah and Milo, close like they were eleven years ago. She smiled knowing how much her daughter loved that man, he was like a father for her, the father she never had.

An image of a little thing wearing a little white dress caressed her eyes, red hair falling on her shoulders. She remembered that day, Sarah was so happy and so ready to be the maid of honor at the wedding.

A wedding that never happened.

Right now Sarah had in her eyes the same spark she had that day, happy to see Milo, a little surprised her mom wasn't.

She poured herself another cup of coffee and turned around just in time to see Shay and Erin signaling her to come over to them. She frowned shaking her head and jumped a little when Sarah got close to her keeping Milo's hand in hers.

"Mom!" exclaimed the girl, excitement in her voice. Audrey couldn't help but smile. "Milo wants to take us out for dinner, tonight."

_No!_she thought, but her daughter's expression was so happy she really didn't have the courage to say it. "Sounds great." she answered putting on a face that said_I can't wait_, thinking she really didn't want to go.

Milo widened his eyes in surprise; he was pretty sure Audrey was going to say no but happy he was wrong.

"Awesome!" he said checking his watch. "I have to go now. I'll see you both tonight then. 8 pm?"

Audrey nodded, "Yeah."

Milo kissed Sarah's cheek and caressed Audrey's hair before leaving the house, both of them having mixed feelings.

Sarah gave her mom a hug before disappearing in their room and Audrey lost herself in so many thoughts. Complicated thoughts.

She drank another sip of coffee and smiled nervously when Shay and Lindsay faced her.

"So?" asked the blonde.

Audrey drank slowly looking around for Severide, turning her hopes on Erin when she couldn't find him. The detective's look saying she was as curious as Shay but ready to stop the paramedic questions if she needed her to.

"I met him when Sarah was three. After Alex paid us a visit," those words saying so much. "He was her doctor and since we stayed at the hospital for a long time we became friends and after that more than friends and after two months we were living together. I tried to take things slow but he was so sweet and good to me and he loved Sarah and… I don't know, I just felt safe with him."

Erin nodded, her eyes watching some indefinite point in the room. "I tried that, taking things slow. With Severide, but the night of the explosion he came to my place and I felt so good and so safe in his arms and… well I forgot about the _going slow_ thing."

"I bet you did!" teased Shay shaking her head.

Lindsay frowned but blushed for a second remembering how beautiful that night had been. Kelly's hands all over her body, those lips on hers, the warm of his body hugging her with such a powerful intensity she thought she could definitely die happy in those arms.

"If he was so sweet and good to you why did you two break up?" asked Shay with Erin smiling a little glancing at the stairs for a second.

"After two years he asked me to marry him. I said yes but I didn't want to rush things. We were good and I was scared the wedding could change everything, and not for the better. Anyway I didn't want to move too fast and I started changing the date, trying to slow down everything. He didn't agree with me and one night, after a fight, he got drunk and cheated on me. He confessed three days after and even if we tried we couldn't fix it so I moved on and he did the same."

"He clearly didn't!" exclaimed Erin. "He's here after eleven years and he was obviously looking for you and Sarah. Pretty sure he wants a second chance."

Audrey looked at Erin and ran an hand through her hair. "I don't know what he wants. For now he just wants to take me and Sarah out for dinner, tonight."

Shay poured two cups of coffee and gave one to Lindsay. "He's attractive."

"I'm not looking for a relationship," answered Audrey.

"Let me get this straight," Shay said. "If you two were engaged… it means you lied to me and Dawson when we asked you if you had anyone else after Alex."

Erin frowned, followed by Audrey. "Seriously? That's all you got from what she said?" she asked the blonde. Her serious face almost made her smile, not wondering why her boyfriend loved her so much. "I gotta run," she added drinking another sip of coffee before putting the cup on the kitchen island. "Keep me updated," she called out running up the stairs.

Erin reached Kelly's bedroom and smiled. He was putting on his watch, his hair still wet from the shower. He turned around and smiled at her and Erin's eyes glanced the scar in the middle of his chest.

Smile disappeared from her face and he shook his head reaching for her. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay. It's just a scar."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "I know, it's just…" she closed her eyes for a second and then she kissed his chest, right on that scar. "I have to go. Voight needs me."

"I need you," he said placing a kiss on her neck.

Erin smiled tickled by his warm breath and pushed him away a little. "I really have to go."

She pressed her lips on his for a long second and kissed his chin before take a step forward the door. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too," he answered following her with his eyes until she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p>Audrey was better that morning, when she arrived at 51. Everyone happy to see her, especially Dawson.<p>

The paramedic reached for her and pulled her into a hug stroking her hair before let her go.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Audrey forced a smile. "Severide has a hole in his chest because of me. How do you think I feel?"

Her tone was sarcastic but still quiet and sweet, almost like she wanted to make a joke but she didn't have the courage to.

"It's not because of you Andrey. It's because he's a damn hero always ready to protect the people he cares about, and he cares for you."

The other nodded slightly taking a deep breath, drying the corners of her eyes. "Is the chief in his office? I need to talk to him."

Gabby cupped her cheek. "Yeah, go. I'll start making lunch."

"Thanks." Audrey smiled walking toward Boden's office, looking around almost as if trying to conjure an image in her mind. She knocked at chief's door twice before his strong voice told her to go in.

"Hey chief," she greeted.

Boden smiled standing up, happy to see the woman in front of him, happy to see she was back home. "Audrey. I'm glad to see you."

"Thanks chief. I'm sorry to bother you but…"

"No no," interrupted the man, "you're not bothering me at all. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can go home a little early today. An old friend came to Chicago to visit me and Sarah and…"

"An old friend?"

Boden tried to sound calm but his face was saying he was worried about it. Especially after her last old friend…

Audrey smiled embarrassed. "Don't worry chief, he's a good one this one."

"I wasn't worried," lied the man. "And sure, you can go home early. Just try to have fun tonight. You and Sarah both."

"Thank you," she said turning to leave the office.

"Audrey!" called out Boden. "Welcome back."

She didn't answer because deep down inside there was still that feeling telling her she didn't deserve any of that love, any of that sweetness they were giving to her.

She met Kelly in the hallway, in front of his office door. He was looking at her.

"Hey," he whispered, "what's up?"

Audrey shrugged. "Nothing special. I just needed to talk to Boden. Now I'm going to cook. As always."

"Speaking of cooking…" started Severide. He looked around before saying anything else, "I was wondering if you could cook something special for me and Erin tonight. You know, I want to do something nice because I have a gift for her."

"Are you going to propose?" asked Audrey, eyes widened but voice kept down.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I just want to do something special for the woman I love. Is that so weird?"

"No." Audrey shook her head. "It's just… tonight I can't. Milo is taking me and Sarah out for dinner and I…"

"Oh c'mon!" said Kelly "I took a bullet from you. The least you can do is help me with this thing."

It came out as a joke, but he realized it was stupid the exact moment Audrey's eyes started to fill with tears. _What an idiot I am_, he thought.

"No Audrey, I was just kidding. It was a joke… A bad one I know, but just a joke," he said.

But it was too late. Audrey was crying; her sweet face wet and sad. She was looking at him like she was looking for some forgiveness.

He took her in his arms, probably understanding for the first time how haunted she was, how guilty she really felt.

She hugged him back. "Forgive me Kelly, please."

"It's okay," he murmured. "I don't know why you keep thinking it's your fault, but if you need me to tell you, I will. I forgive you Audrey." He broke the hug and pushed her away a little, so he could see her face. "I forgive you."

Audrey nodded taking a deep breath. She didn't know if those words were what she needed, but she could tell she was feeling a little better already.

* * *

><p>It was 4 pm when Lucas walked inside the firehouse. His head was killing him and his new plan was to ignore Audrey, forget about her.<p>

He knew this thing was not going to work when he saw her smiling at some kids visiting the house. That damn smile! She was giving them cookies and he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

Lucas shook his head trying to remember his project to get over her and looked around hoping to find Hermann before Audrey could approach him.

_Too late_, he thought following any of her move while she was walking toward him.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He cleared his throat trying not to think about her damn good smell. She smelled of chocolate and femininity and he had to focus really, really hard not to kiss her right there in that moment.

"I'm here to see Hermann."

"Hermann? Oh my God, what did he do?"

"Nothing," Lucas laughed a little, "but yesterday I was at Molly's for the party, you know… and I think I drank too much and in the _hit of the vodka_ I kind of promised to help him with a legal issue or something. I don't remember exactly."

"Hit of the vodka?" asked Audrey trying not to laugh, "I'm so sorry for you."

"Yeah me too," he murmured glancing at the floor for a second. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I think he's in the kitchen," she said.

He nodded taking a step back. "Thanks," he answered before leaving her with his plan clear as ever in mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming for dinner but I'm not staying the night," Erin laughed opening the door of her apartment.<p>

"_What? And what if my surprise is something after dinner?__"_

"Not a chance!" she exclaimed. "Seriously Severide, tomorrow I have to work very early and I need to sleep."

"_So what? I have a bed. My bed is your bed detective.__"_

"You and I on the same bed means not sleeping at all."

"_You__'__re right__…"_ Severide sighed _"__Well my scar__'__s gonna miss you. You know, the one left by the hole in my chest after I got shot__… __I still feel so scared at night, I just need some company, someone who makes me feel safe but if you have to work early tomorrow I understand.__"_

Erin shook her head closing the door behind her. "Asshole!" she exclaimed. "I'll take a shower now, then I'll come for dinner. We're gonna eat and after that I'll give you and your scar a goodnight kiss and go home. That's all."

Kelly laughed, _"__We__'__ll see. Love you.__"_

"Love you too."

Erin ended the call smiling at the phone like a teenager, but she felt good, so good and happy. All because of a man… a man and his damn scar.

"Well, well, well! Was that your lieutenant? Kelly Severide right?"

She jumped a little hearing the voice. She took her gun and raised it turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw the face in front of her. Her past hunting her again, but now she has so much to lose.

"Steven…" she murmured.

"Erin Lindsay… how long!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo tell me your thoughts my friends :) do you like Milo? Or you prefer Lucas? One thing for sure... no one likes Steven hahaha<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here I am... enjoy the new chapter and pleaseeee don't be mad at me in the end hahah. A little drama is necessary.**

**As always thanks very very much with all my heart to Chicago Firestarter for the help and the support and go read her stories. She's the Linseride QUEEN!**

**Go read 2NYwLove awesome story too. She's the Jeff Clarke queen. **

**Also, thanks with all my heart for all the reviews and the follow and the fav. I really really appreciate all the support, so leave me your thoughts.**

**Now before leaving you at the chapter, go to my profile and there you will find all the Linseride media that exist. Last arrived the first official LinserideLove twitter account. Be sure to create a twitter account my friend, because you really want to be part of the crazy Linseride twitter family. So go follow :)**

**And for last an important message for all of you:**

_**-Hey fellow Linseride lovers, let's do what we can on Tuesday to try and revive our favorite couple. Let's get #Linseride trending and all tweet Derek Haas, Taylor Kinney, and Sophia Bush as much as possible with the Linseride hashtag. We are usually quiet on twitter, but let's make some noise!-** _

* * *

><p>16<p>

"Steven…" Erin looked at the man not quite believing her eyes. Steven Monroe was a man she thought, she wished, to never see again. Not after last time.

He was part of that past she was trying to forget with all might, part of her life she wasn't proud of.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well," the man got up from the couch and took a few steps towards her, "I was in town and I thought I'd stop by for a quick _hi_ to my favorite bad girl."

Erin forced a smile. "I'm not that kind of girl anymore," she said, "and I'm pretty sure that's not why you are here."

Steven nodded lightly. "True… and true," he said reaching for her face, caressing one of her cheeks softly.

She stepped back shaking her head, "Don't touch me."

"Oh c'mon!" exclaimed the man. "After all we've been through together… Don't be so grumpy with me."

"I want you out of my house, or better yet, out of my life. Now."

"You know I can't kid. I'm here for a reason. She needs you Erin. She wants you back, especially now that you are a cop. You can be helpful. You know _saying no_ is not even among the choices you have, so why don't you just make this quick and easy, pack your stuff and come with me?"

Lindsay shook her head, trying to remain calm. "Not happening."

He rolled his eyes reaching for the table. He took a yellow envelope and took a deep breath facing her again. "She knew you were going to make things difficult, so she told me to give you this. Open it. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport. At 9.00, don't be late."

Steven walked over to her. "Oh and by the way, nice guy your lieutenant, those blue eyes…" He left the house, slamming the door behind him. Erin opened the envelope slowly. Deep down inside she already knew what was inside but she hoped, with all of herself to be wrong, just for once.

When she faced pretty much a dozen pictures of Kelly she knew she was, unfortunately, right again.

* * *

><p>Audrey was playing with her fork for at least one hour. Her chicken salad almost untouched.<p>

She was lost in her thoughts, the last thing she heard was Sarah starting to tell Milo everything about her new school, about her new friends. Her favorite, Peter Mills, on top of every conversation.

She smiled realizing her daughter had a huge crush and after that… she heard nothing else.

"Audrey. Audrey!"

Milo's voice dragged her back to reality, and she closed her eyes for a second.

"Yeah. I'm listening," she said smiling politely, but not sincerely.

"Are you sure?" asked Sarah. "Looks like you were on another planet."

Audrey nodded watching her daughter eating her steak. "Yes, I'm sure. I just… nature calls. Excuse me for a second."

She stood up heading for the bathroom, smiling to an old lady walking out of it. She took a deep breath taking her phone from her purse. She didn't even know why she was calling him, him among all the others, but when Kelly answered, it was clear; he was that damn happy voice, that enthusiasm.

"_Let me guess!__"_ said her friend. _"__You are hiding out in the bathroom because the doc is very, very boring.__" _

Audrey frowned. "No," she said unsure. "Okay, you are damn right Severide. Are you happy? I'm in the bathroom but not because he's boring. It's just because… he's the past and I don't want to live in the past, not anymore."

"_So tell him.__"_

"I can't!" she said. "My daughter loves him."

Kelly laughed a little. _"__Maybe, but she loves you more than him. Just talk to her, she__'__ll understand.__"_

Audrey bit her lower lip. "You really don't know my daughter," she whispered, "anyway, have you done what I told you to do with the lasagna?"

"_Yep! Ten minutes in the microwave and five minutes to rest so it will be not too hot or too cold. It will be perfect.__"_

"Good boy!" exclaimed Audrey. "And what about the dessert?"

"_It__'__s in the fridge with my surprise for Erin._"

"Awww," started the woman, "you put a ring in the cake like it happens in the movies?"

Kelly laughed, loudlythis time._ "__Nice try Miller. I__'__m not gonna tell you what my surprise is. Now I have to go, the other adorable pain in my ass is calling me.__"_

"Say _hi to Shay _for me."

Audrey put her phone back in her purse and looked at her face in the big mirror in front of her.

"Be brave!" she said to herself before going back to Sarah and Milo.

* * *

><p>Erin took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face before knocking at the door. She had to focus very hard to control her feelings, especially because she felt like she was going to cry the second Kelly opened the door and she would be facing those beautiful blue eyes.<p>

He opened after a couple of seconds and smiled at her. "Detective, you are early," he greeted.

She gave him a quick kiss and walked inside, taking off her jacket while he was closing the door. Her little indigo lace dress hugged her body like a glove and Kelly swallowed hard finding it very difficult to take his eyes off of her.

"Early and stunning…" he mumbled getting close to her. "You are cruel you know?" He put his arms around her from behind, his nose buried into her hair breathing deeply the vanilla scent coming from it. "You're not staying the night but you wore this dress… I think you are trying to drive me crazy or something."

She laughed a little turning around to face him. His arms around her body provided her with a feeling of safety she wanted to feel her whole life. All she needed, he gave her from the moment they first met.

"Hey," whispered Kelly losing himself in her eyes, "are you okay?"

She nodded taking his face in both hands. "I love you Severide. I do. With all of myself."

He ran two fingers on her lips. "I know, I love you too," he said. "Lindsay what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad day."

Severide kissed her forehead pulling her to his chest. There was something wrong in his girl but he knew pushing it was not the right thing to do. "I'm sorry babe. I'm right here."

"Always…" she murmured. Her voice a whisper. She pulled a little away from him and faced him. She scanned his handsome face, those beautiful sweet eyes, those soft lips she missed every time they weren't together. She was going to miss every single detail of that face. Every single detail of him.

Erin pressed her lips on his. Her tongue brushing his lower lip, looking for his. He cocked his head to the right wrapping his arms around her waist loving her soft touch on his neck, slowly going down on his chest.

Kelly broke the kiss for a second taking in her hazel eyes, watching her slowly reach for the zip in the back of her dress, then taking off her shoes. The dinner was forgotten, everything was a blur, all he could see was his stunning girlfriend standing in front of him with a mix of demands, passion and love all together in her look.

She smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks; it was all Kelly needed. He picked her up and she encircled his waist with her legs. "Take me to bed lieutenant," she whispered huskily causing Kelly to shiver hard.

"What happened to _I__'__m not staying the night_?" he asked between kisses. His heart beat faster than ever, he could feel everything in him burn with a desire he never felt before. Not like this.

Erin smiled running an hand through his short hair. "I changed my mind. Now stop talking Severide," she said. The tone in her voice the perfect combination between bossy and sexy.

Kelly didn't say anything. He just brought her to his bedroom, running her soft brown hair through his fingers was the most simple and beautiful pleasure.

He put her down gently, helping her to get out of the beautiful dress dropping a kiss on her shoulder in the process. Erin started to unbutton his shirt placing kisses on his neck, on his chest, every kiss a little lower following her fingers still working on the buttons.

He moaned before taking his jeans off, watching her every move. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him down on the bed, straddling him, taking charge.

Kelly laughed a little. "I like when you take control."

Erin smiled taking off every piece of clothing that remained. She faced him again, pressing her lips on his moaning mouth when she felt his hands running down her back. He rolled her over standing between her legs, feeling everything in him ready for her. He moved slowly inside of her, taking her hands in his. He dropped his head on her shoulder, her deep moan filling his ears, pleasure already tickling his stomach.

His skin was on fire beneath her hands, Erin felt happy and complete. Kelly interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Kelly…" she whispered, her warm breath on his neck was daring him to resist. But he couldn't.

A deep shiver ran through his entire body, he buried his face into her hair. Erin followed him, her hand squeezing his. Kelly lifted a little, taking Erin with him, his arms wrapped around her small, soft body. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled a little almost out of breath.

Erin took his face in her hands, some tears in her eyes, a fear she had never experienced before was closing her throat making it hard to breath.

"Kelly," she whispered opening her eyes. "Promise me something."

He kissed her nose. "Anything."

"No matter what happens, you have to trust me, always."

Severide nodded. "Always," he answered placing a kiss on her forehead, holding her tight, tighter than ever.

* * *

><p>When Kelly woke up, the first thing he did was reach for Erin on the other side of the bed. He vaguely remembered her getting up around 4 am saying she was thirsty and then nothing more. He had probably fallen asleep seconds later.<p>

He got up and headed for the kitchen. It was 7 am and the house was very, very quiet. The lasagna and the dessert still intact, everything was like it was when he took Erin to his bedroom the night before.

He grabbed a bottle of water, thinking Erin had probably gone to work. After all, she had told him she had to work very early that morning.

He smiled thinking about the night that just passed by. An awesome, unforgettable night and in that moment he saw it. A note on the table.

Kelly frowned, reaching for it. He grabbed the note and read it, feeling his blood freezing in his veins.

_No, it has to be a nightmare _he thought scanning those words.

_Thanks for giving me all the joy, the safety and the love I needed. That I always needed._

_You__'__re the best thing that ever happened to me. Don__'__t be mad, but most important, don__'__t be sad lieutenant._

_Kelly, remember I love you no matter what. Remember tonight, remember our promises._

_Keep all this in your huge heart and then move on._

_Don__'__t look for me. Just be happy, safe and let people in._

_Love, Erin._

He let the note fall to the floor, his eyes full of tears while the house started to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know... poor Kelly! I hate myself too right now. But you know I love Linseride, so have a little faith in me :) <strong>

**Love, Roby.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi people. Happy New Year to all of you!

I know it's been a long time but my I worked very much and internet at home was dead so it was impossible for me post any new chapter. It's been fixed yesterday. I'll be back soon and I promise all of you, you will have a Linseride super happy ending.

Now I'm here to ask you a little help and support. I'm about to open a Linseride petition to support them. I would love to have your signature and an help to spread the voice. It will be great if all of you, after putting your sign there, could share the link on social media and make some promo around. On your twitter, tumblr, facebook, instagram... everywhere you can and of course want.

Give me a sign to let me know you're still with me and I'll be back very soon with more chapters and the link to the petition.

And to thank all the people who will help me, I'll do graphic works for cover images (for facebok, tumblr, twitter) or avatar with Linseride pics choose by you personally.

I'm good with graphic, I promise. If you don't believe me visit the Linseride fb page or the Linseride tumblr and you'll see my works.

Love you all, Roby.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my friends I'm working on the new chapter and I hope to post it soon. In the meantime I ask your help for a little project. Be with me I count on all of you.

Tonight and tomorrow we do the live tweeting.

During Chicago Fire tonight and Chicago PD tomorrow

we speak our minds and show our love!

We count on you!

Find us on twitter: linseridelove

Find me on twitter: Robigna88


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everyone :) here I am, this time with a real chapter. Be patient and don't lose hope. You know how much I love Linseride!**

**Thanks to Chicago Firestarter for the help. She's always so sweet and generous with me. Thanks to 2NYwLove too because she's giving me the chance to introduce her beautiful OC, Cally, in this story.**

**If you still didn't read the stories of these super talented two writers I suggest you to do it. It's high high level!**

**Now, before leaving you to the read, to find out if Erin's back to Kelly already, I want to ask all of you a favor. A huge one. I opened a little petition called "We stand up for the Cut from the same cloth pair - #Linseride #OneChicago". I did it because I'm a naturally fighting person and I really really have no intention to give up. So I'm asking you to sign the petion, it takes three minutes but those three minutes can really make a difference.**

**If I think we can "win"? I don't know, I wish I could have an answer to this question. Do I think we'll collect millions of signatures? I hope so hahah but I don't know. All I know is that when you love something you have to fight. It doens't matter if it's only you or you and a few people fighting for that thing, what matters is the love you put in. If you do everything with your heart... it's a win anyway.**

**So please, let's win together and sign the petition.**

** Go to google and write: ipetitions We stand up for the cut from the same cloth pair. I'll leave the direct link on my author's profile too.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chap and thanks for the help. Roby.**

* * *

><p>18.<p>

Voight found Kelly Severide sitting on his porch after a long day at work. He wasn't surprised when he saw the fireman there, with the darkest look he'd ever seen on him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Severide, but he already knew the answer.

Kelly shook his head a little. "I think you know what I'm doing here Voight."

"Look, I told you already, I don't know where Erin is, okay?"

"And I should believe you? She's like a daughter to you, five days ago she disappeared, then suddenly you needed to get out of town for three days and I should believe you when you tell me you don't know where she is?"

There was something sarcastic in his tone and Voight smiled a little. "Yes," he replied coldly. "I'm looking for her, I'll keep you updated. Now get off my property."

Severide stood up and got close to him, almost as a challenge. His blue eyes were praying the man would punch him so he could answer, hit something and finally feeling better.

But the Sergeant understood perfectly well the expression in those piercing blue eyes. It said that he cared for Erin, that he loved her and that he was worried. Voight was worried too but there was no way he was letting Severide know where she was or what she was doing.

Kelly Severide couldn't know Erin was desperately trying to keep him safe.

The older man backed off and started moving toward his front door. "Goodnight Lieutenant," he told him.

And Kelly was left alone on a porch wondering why that pain in his heart couldn't just stop. Feeling useless.

* * *

><p>TWO MONTHS LATER<p>

Audrey sat next to Clarke, right in front of Hermann. She smiled and stared at him for a long time, until he looked up from his breakfast and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked her knowing that look on her same look Cindy had every time she was going to ask him something usually very expensive.

Audrey frowned feigning surprise. "Why do you think I want something?"

"I have a wife, so I know that expression well," he said pointing at her face.

The woman shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about," then she looked at Clarke. "Jeff, do I look suspicious to you?"

The man hinted at a smile keeping his eyes right on his newspaper. "I wanna stay out of this."

"Of course you do," Audrey smiled a little pointing at Hermann again. "Alright alright. You're right, I do need something."

"The answer is no."

"What? You don't even know what I want."

"The answer is still no."

"Look," said Audrey. "It's something big okay? You're the only one who can help me. Please."

Hermann looked into those sweet brown eyes and sighed. "Okay what do you need?"

"Baby clothes. Some onesies and..."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed the man. He looked around and got closer to her talking very softly. "Are you pregnant?"

Audrey stayed silent for a minute, then she covered her face with her hands. "Yes," she murmured, "but you can't tell anyone. And neither can you Clarke." She warned the squad member, having his full attention now.

Hermann changed seats to be right next to her, "How'd it happen?"

"You have five kids, I thought you knew everything about the birds and the bees and..."

"Shut it Clarke. That's not what I meant."

Clarke laughed a little, then he turned his attention back to Audrey. During the last few weeks they'd become really good friends, Jeff letting himself get to know her better after his birthday. She'd gone all out, making a cake for him putting it in his office knowing he wouldn't like all the attention the guys would give him on that special day.

Jeff really appreciated the gesture and the way she did things in general. He told Cally all about it at home with her teasing him about finally having a new friend, surprised at how impressed he looked. Now his new friend was talking about something big, something that could change a life.

"Well Sarah is in London with school so I went out one night and I met this guy. It just happened but I want nothing from him, I don't even know if he lives in Chicago. I'll take care of this baby alone, I already did it with Sarah, I can do it again."

Hermann shook his head taking one of her hands in his. "You're not alone kid. You got us! What's this guy's name? We can ask Antonio to do some research, just to know something."

Audrey glared at Clarke for a second, then she took a deep breath. "Gabriel. I think his last name is Angel. And I have a feeling this baby is a girl. If I'm right I'm gonna call her Maria."

Jeff closed his eyes shaking his head, smiling deeply and Christopher wondered what was so funny about it. Then, in a flash he realized he'd been duped and dropped her hand. "Ah-ha, very funny Miller."

She laughed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I couldn't resist. The baby clothes are for the church Christopher. There's a charity event or something."

Hermann got up. "I'm not sure I like you anymore Miller. But I'll talk to Cindy."

"Thanks," called out Audrey watching him leave the room. She turned to Clarke and shrugged. "That was funny. High five!" she exclaimed putting up her right hand.

Clarke raised his eyebrows. "I don't do high fives Audrey."

The woman laughed. "Of course you don't," she told him before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kelly was lost in his thoughts when someone knocked at his door. He sighed closing his eyes for a second.<p>

"I'm good. I just want to sleep so please leave me alone," he said to the closed door, not sure who was he was talking to. Shay or Audrey or both of them.

"Kelly," answered Audrey. "I just wanted to tell you that I made cookies and Sarah sent a letter for you from London. Shay's out and I have to go run some errands. I'll be back soon. Do you need anything?"

Severide rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do need something."

"What?"

"I just need you and everyone else stop talking to me like I am a freaking delicate flower or something."

"We don't do that."

Kelly got up from bed and opened the door causing Audrey to jump and back off a little. "Yes you do Audrey. I'm okay alright?"

"Kelly, we're just worried about you. You're grumpy and sad and nervous and you've put up walls between you and everyone since..."

"Shut up Audrey," he told her. "Don't say it."

"Say what Kelly?" asked Audrey following him downstairs. "Her name? That's how it is? We don't say her name ever again? We keep ignoring the fact that you have a damn broken heart even if you pretend you're all good?"

"I'm not even listening to you."

"Kelly please stop and talk to me or Shay or anyone."

"There's nothing to talk about Audrey!" he yelled turning around to look into her eyes. "I loved her, she left me. It happens all the time. I got used to it. I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Audrey felt her eyes filling with tears. She let some of them fall down her cheeks looking at him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Erin smiled happily when she felt the biting cold of Chicago. She was freezing but it felt so good to be back. She knocked at the door hoping he was home. It was late but she thought he was not going to care about what time it was.<p>

When the man opened the door he looked surprised and relieved. Erin, instead, looked pale and fragile like never before.

"I'm home," she whispered.

Voight took her in his arms, noticing she was shaking so strongly. "C'mon in kid," he told her, glad she was back home. Glad she was okay.


End file.
